Purple Eyes
by stardiamond94
Summary: This story is about Sexual Tensions, Jealous Friends, Bitchy Attitudes, Stressful Exams, Crazy Hormones, Spoilt Rich Kids, High Standards, Slutty Slytherins, So-Called BestFriends and Sticky Situations. Rated M for a Reason ! Bad Summary. DRACO/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
>Please Read &amp; Review! <strong>

It was long after Mid-night; the grandfather clock's soft _Tic-Toc_ was the only music in the background. Once again Draco and I were the last ones left in the common room. It was Sunday night, He and I were just finishing off some essay's and had been chatting about some of the school gossip as we always did late at night recently. I was lying on the black, four-seater, leather couch day-dreaming while Malfoy finished off his Herbology homework near me on the matching leather love-seat.

My purple eyes were covered with my eye lids as I hummed to some old rock song. I was dressed in my short, white, skin-tight, dress with black stocking and a pair of white, high heels, but my black, cloak hide what I wore. My hair was straight but after Blaise and I had a mini-pillow fight it fell into a mess and I never wore make-up on Sunday, unless I wanted to get into someone in pants (which was near to never in Hogwarts) or had a formal meeting to go to.

I was thinking about some the stuff that had happened over the summer, I had my 16th birthday party on the 21st of June, all my friends were there and I got the new Firebolt. My Mother and Father where still deeply in love, which still sickened me sometimes. Their deep love was never shown in public just in private, and I was part of that private envirmeont also known as our home. My boobs grew again, that was starting to get annoying, and I was already Double D, mother advised if they got any bigger I'd have to get them reduced. My four Grandparents came to visit me a good few times this summer; while I would have rather had gone to visit Morocco or New York.

I felt the dim light of the common room fade darker threw my closed eye's, I was sure that the common room lights never really went off; the fire's where on all day and night here in the dungeons because it was so cold. When I felt a hot breathe on my face my eyes flicked open surpised. There leaning near my head was Draco Malfoy who was looking at the side of my face, i realised I may have fallen asleep for a moment. His cool silver eye's staring into my Purple glossy eyes, I was bored and tired as usual, but Draco was becoming more and more fun to be around.

"You want to go to bed?" Draco asked in a husky tone, he rather sleep in his bed than in the common room, I on the other hand was comfortable and exhausted.

"Not really, it's comfy down here" I said leaning onto my side, my head slowly sunk in the dark green cushion and I fixed my feet to hang off the edge so the metal heels of my shoe's wouldn't rip the leather couch. Draco openly frowned at me, usually I just did was ever he asked at this time of night because I was on auto-pilot, but i was feeling playful tonight.

"Mebelle..." Draco whispered turning his body so that he was kneeling comfortably, so that his elbows where on the couch and that his face was at the same level as mine, he was placing him strategically parallel to mine, i noticed.

"Yes, Draco…?" I said not taking my eyes off his.

Draco took some of my blonde hair in his long slender fingers "You are the most beautiful girl in Slytherin" he announced leaning into my face, I laughed at his statement, he glared at me. I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, over the past few weeks of school the sexual tension around us was growing, and it was a good job that we were both forward; because I don't think I could survive a few more weeks of waiting around for him to make the first move.

"Just in Slytherin..." I whispered softly a giggle in my voice.

Draco's eyes lit up with laughter "I don't look at any other girls" he joked, and then he kissed me. His cool lips were demanding and powerful, but I wasn't going to let him have our first kiss, our battle of lips was hot and passionate.

He was a good kisser. We were a good match.

Slytherins in Hogwarts are known to be a quiet self obsessed, Boys are known to be quiet the players and girls slightly slutty, When in reality we're not, Slytherins are self obsessed, I'll give them that stereotype but, we are nothing but easy when it comes to bedroom activities. We believe ourselves to be the best, and we won't go below our standards ever.

Unfortunately for some Slytherins know they're not the best looking or the smartest around so they will try to get with any one, that's where the sluts and players stereotype come from. Most of the time Slytherins are teases; we'll go on a few dates, kiss and maybe a little foreplay but we'll never go the whole way unless the person meets our usually high standards.

And I was a girl with extremely high standards, but then again I was an extremely, perfect, young-girl, in the eye of the public, that met very handsome, smart, talented men all the time. Between my families' parties, at dinners or balls and family friends events I got to meet a lot of young men every summer.

Draco was known to be experienced, like me, but not with any old Slytherin except maybe a few teases here and there. that's what intruded me in him, he had higher standards than all the other boys, he was like me .And Draco even had an alibi whenever the lads said he was just bluffing; he was fluent French and he spent two months in France during the summer holidays since he was four. The boy was getting some foreign ass, I didn't care that he was experienced, it thrilled me he would know exactly what he was doing.

Draco's fingers moved from my hair to the back of my neck, he lifted my head to keep our kiss as he lay on top of me on the couch, his elbows and knees holding him up while my hands quickly founds there way onto his shoulders. I felt one of his hands on my hip drawing patterns into my dress, then he broke the soft kissing and turned us over with his experts' hands so I was on top. Draco pulled up my dress a little more so I could comfortable put my legs around his hips, to not stretch the fabric. I grinned into our kiss, his teeth gripping onto my lip causing me to moan lightly, the boy was good at this.

His hands were back on my hips now as we watched each other; my blonde hair was blocking out the dim light from the closest fireplace. I slipped off my high heels and let them fall to the floor with a clatter. I leaned back down and closed my eyes into the kiss; my hands was where helping me balance while we kissed. I broke off the kiss this time, smirking at Draco's smug face, I straightened up bring Draco's hands with me, I kissed his family ring and played with his fingers, I let go of his left ring-less hand, and gazed at the Malfoy crest. It truly was beautiful.

Then I felt his warm hand on my thighs, he had found the straps which were keeping up my stocking up, they were it was attached to my panties, I kissed his knuckles and let go of the other hand, it found the strap on the other leg; I smirked down at Draco's face. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the thin purple straps on my stocking, and he quickly took the edges of my white dress in his hands and pushed it up, slowly. His eyes soaking in everything he could see but just as he was about to see were the straps attached to my panties I stopped him. I arched my back and leaned down to his ear and whispered softly.

"How about _we_ go to bed now?" my breathe tickling his ear, before I nipped his ear lobe and pulled away. Draco hands slowly traced their way to my hourglass curved waist.

"Sure, anything you want Princess" Malfoy answered in his deep soothing voice, I cocked at an eyebrow at him, he shook his head at me.

As I sat up and so did he, we watched each other, his unreadable face mirrored mine, I picked up my heels while Malfoy stood up silently. I looked up to find Draco's cool silver plates of eye's watching me closely, he held out at hand for me to take which I did happily. It was very odd for me to act so carelessly with him, if my father seen me now he would be furious. When I stood up I was smaller than Draco, being 5'4 with no shoe's on and him being 6'3, I was about a head smaller than him with heals on and a head and a half without. He was a perfect height really, in my opinion. His fingers played with mine while I pulled down the edges of my dress with my spare hand. He lead us toward the boys dorms arch, Draco quickly lifted my right hand (the empty one) up to his mouth and kissed my family ring as I had his, before gazing at the ring.

I had never been down into the boys dorms, it was nearly the same as the girls only at the end of their corridor there was a painting of Slytherin while at the bottom of ours was an underwater window that showed off the Black Lake. Draco paused at a door around the middle of the corridor.

"Do you have roommates?" I whispered softly when he placed his hand on the door handle, the last thing i needed was rumours of the pair of us going at it like rabbits floating around Hogwarts.

"Not on the weekends" he smirked pushing the door open, he pulled me inside and softly and quickly kicked the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
>Please Read &amp; Review! <strong>

The room was dimly lit just like the common room. I spotted three biggish beds, around the same size as my own bed in my private dorm on the girl side. The room was set up that one bed was opposite the door and the two other where opposite each other, the room was shaped in an octagon and the two walls beside the bed opposite the door held two, matching, dark-wooden doors. The covers on each bed were different but all kept to the Slytherin theme unlike my purple and black sheets. On the wall above the bed opposite the door was the underwater window, which was like all the other windows in our common room, enchanted to look like a normal wall to the fish creatures but to us was a gate way to the incredible underwater life.

Draco kissed my neck snapped me out of my studying of his room. I moaned lightly, at the pleasure he sent threw my body, dropping my heels on the floor. I felt his teeth graze my neck and his hand firmly on my hips. He wanted control. My hands were tight on Malfoys Grey, tailored cloak, while I quickly scanned the room, picking up that the bed opposite the door was obviously the cleanest and tidiest. While the two others were surrounded with ratty books, dirty clothes, old quiddage books/cards, new porn magazines and useless quills/parchment. I smirked as I felt Draco hands tight on my curves. He turned so he could face me, gazing into my lustful purple eyes.

"Which bed?" I muttered, pulling him down so I could taste his lips again, the kiss was rushed and urgent. I didn't want to get distracted by conversation.

Draco lifted me up after he found that I enjoyed kissing him too much to stop, I wrapped my legs around his hips gently, I don't know which bed he placed me on, because he never stopped kissing me. He lifted my dresses skirt again to play with my straps as I pushed his cloak off his shoulders, Draco caught on and pulled it off while I slipped off my own cloak and both felt to the black, carpeted floor with a soft thud.

I was once again on top of Draco, We broke from kissing, and I leaned up pulling my messy blonde hair out of my face, Draco was drinking in my curves since he hadn't seen me without my cloak today, I smiled down at him, he eye's flashed up to my purple ones smothered with lust. I giggled and looked up at the wall to find the underwater window, Draco's bed was the tidy one. Shocker, shocker, he was the neat freak.

I smirked down at him and started to unbutton his shirt; he smirked up at me and unclipped the two straps at the front and back of my legs. Then he searched for the zip of my dress which he couldn't find, he was pressed to my body looking for it when I pulled off his shirt, his strong arms and perfectly toned 6-pack was in full show, my hand traced his body softly as he searched for the zipper. Draco had an amazing body; quiddage was now my most favourite sport. He gave up and lean back staring up at me amused.

"Shall I rip it off you?" he suggested, I winked at him then lifted my hands to the front of my dress; in the dead centre. I pulled out the hidden zip and unzipped the dress slowly, my black and ruby, lacy bra came into view, and Draco started to make circles on my legs impatiently as he waited, then my bellybutton came into sight, and finally my black with white lace panties. The dress turned into cardigan; just sat around my shoulders.

Draco leaned up so his chest was against my breasts and pulled the dress off my shoulders and onto the floor with a flick of his wrist then he kissed my left shoulder gently, his hand glazed over the fabric of my panties and onto my curve again. He kissed my throat then flipped me quickly so that my legs where wrapped around his hips and my head was leaning on his pillows my hair billowed around my head. He kissed me roughly on the lips, full of passion and lust. One hand still on my waist while the other playing with my long silky hair. "You're beautiful" he murmured

My hands slowly made their way down to his loose, black dress-pants. I touched the waist band and Draco must have felt it, his huge hands from my waist vanished and un-buttoned his dress pants. I pulled the waist band down and used my feet to pull them off him, and he watched with the corner of his eye as I flicked them onto the floor with my feet, I smiled into his lips. I was taking some control back.

I raised my hips up to his silk boxers. I felt him harden and that made me moan, he felt big. I placed my hand around his neck and kissed him hard. I felt his hands looking for the bra strap on my back and I smirked into his rough kissing. I pulled back.

"Try again" I said simply lying on the bed, my hands now tracing his toned sides, my bra's clip was under the diamond in the centre, just like the dress. Draco smirked at me and kissed my neck, kissing his way down to the centre of my breasts where his hands snuck in and un-clipped it, he pulled it off slowly taking in the size of my breasts. I smiled when I felt him getting harder and his breathing quicken slightly, I heard my bra hit his floor. When Draco took one of my breasts into his hands and grasped it, I moaned my nails trailing his back, while he kissed, nipped and sucked softly so he wouldn't leave any marks on my neck or various places.

My hands made contacted with his silk boxers again, I hadn't looked but I guessed they were either black or green. I pulled at them and I felt Draco smirk into my neck, his hand left my breast and his pants where gone in a second, I felt his cock on my own soaked panties now.

I started to pump his cock slowly gradually quickening, Draco moaned pleasurably and I caught his moan in a passionate deep kiss, the first deep kiss we had. I felt his tongue explore my mouth as mine did his. Draco tasted like mint and chocolate, I knew he had the mint-chocolate ice cream for dessert.. We had been sexually teasing each other at dinner for the past week by choosing the most sexual foods to taunt each other with, I have no idea how many bananas' I've eaten this week, but it's been far too many. Draco moaned again; the kiss was more breath than lips, his grunts and moans were louder now, I stopped pumping his cock and pulled away from the kiss.

"Draco" I whispered, trying not to sound too needy "Now" I ordered his eyebrows cocked up for a moment before he smirked slowly,

Draco grinned softly as he pulled my panties off and onto the floor, I felt his slender fingers rubbing my clit, I let out a cry of impatience and opened my legs wider, I knew my body was ready, it had been ready ever since I felt his bed beneath me.

Draco placed his hard tip at my entrance while still rubbing my clit in slow circles, he leaned down and kissed me, "Beautiful" he whispered, just as his lips where about to take mine for a second kiss, he plunged deep inside me, I moaned in pleasure pressing my fingertips hard into his back and Draco deepened the kiss, he stayed in me for a few moments before almost coming all the way back out before plunging in again only less dramatically, "_hmm_" I moaned again and he began a slow pleasurable pace. His cock hit me in a spot I felt great pleasure and I broke from the kiss and moaned loudly, my head in his shoulder and his in my hair. He let out sounds of pleasure softly into my ear the more he hit my favourite spot.

He hit the spot hard and I let a pleasurable scream out it echoed off the walls, I smirked into Draco's shoulder and grabbed his hips and flipped him awkwardly so I was on top. He was not going to get all the control. Draco smirked up and me, as I rose and fell, panting and moaning as I did. Draco was huge and no matter what way he entered me he sent tingles threw my body. his fingers found my breasts as he bounced me up and now, I leaned down and kissed Malfoy soft kisses all while he still trusted into me impatiently. Draco rather had control than five it away while I was on top, he showed this by roughly catching my breasts in his hands causing me to gasp and moan out, until I gave up my control and let him lead. I felt the pleasure build up in me, I couldn't stay I control.

He lifted me off him, placed me under him, he kissed me deeply and rubbed my clit gently before without any warning plunging in again and sending me into bliss, I felt myself tighten around him, I moaned and so did Draco from the sensation. Draco placed his hand on either side of my face and I had my fingers drawing wiggly lines on his hips. He leaned down and kissed me deeply before sending me into another swarm of pleasure.

Draco and I had sex a twice that night. And I don't know about Draco but I thought it was one of the best times I had in bed with another person completely sober. After having gone for the second time, Draco had just lay down beside me and pulled me to himself so that my tanned legs were tangles in his long, porcelain ones and there was a gap between our chest and our arms were hidden under pillows or lying on each other's hips but our head where close, our breathes mingled and our eyes staring into each other's drowned in pleasure and exhaustion.

"Should I go to my own bed" I asked Draco in a soft whispered as he closed his eyes "I'll see you tomorrow in class" he just moaned and kissed me deeply before pulling me closer to his chest and watching me fall into sweet dreams with a satisfied smile playing on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
>Please Read &amp; Review! <strong>

When I woke up, the room was tinted a green colour threw the lights coming through the underwater window and the dim candles on the walls. I felt Draco's warm breath on my neck and one of his hands on my hips, he was pressed up to my back while I faced away from him. I placed my hand on his, and was shocked at how fast his hand responded to fitting my fingers between his. Even in his sleep he had control.

I lifted it from my hip and turning around so I was facing his body I store at his godly chest. A black and forest Green blanket covering us lightly, and his body seem so perfect in the green morning light. My eyes trailed up to his lips which were ever so slightly bruised from last night; making them a lush red instead of his normal soft pink. My eye's lifted to his, which where wide awake and staring at me in amusement.

He coughed quietly, clearing his dry throat "I would have started with your eyes and worked down then back up" Draco whispered after he kissed my forehead slightly.

"You were supposed to be asleep" I whispered back "I didn't take you as a cuddlier" I joked playing with his fingers, his silver orbs smiling but his face bored as always.

"I'm not" Draco said seriously, frowning slight as he thought "But your different" Malfoy said playing with my fingers some more before giving them back.

"How so" I smirked, siding one of my smooth legs over his.

Draco sighed "Your perfect" he announced, and after a few moments he leaned in a kissed me softly, I felt his hand pulling me closer to him, it wasn't until we touched that I remembered that he was back in his boxers and I was in my underwear and my stockings(that never was taken off). He chuckled when I pulled at his waist band "You want to go _again_?" he joked.

"Like you'd have it in you" I announced laughing quietly, kissing his Adam's apple.

"Oh yeah…?" Draco said loudly, chuckling slightly as he did "Is that a challenge?" he asked spinning us so I was underneath him again, he was kissing my face with random soft kisses when the door snapped opened and his room-mates came in, Draco's face fell from playful to bothered.

"Yeah, she was _good_ but I've had _better_ you know..." a voice claimed

"Oh what do we have _HERE_...?" a new voice announce partly shocked

"Looks like Malfoy finally decided to have some fun during school... Doesn't it Theo..?" My body went into shock, frozen and heart beating Malfoy shared a room with Theodore Nott. I didn't know that, Draco glaring at the wall, he groaned then glanced at my face his eyes flashed confused.

"I wonder who it could be Blaise... Maybe he finally gave into one of the virgins 4th years...?" My heart skipped a beat Blaise Zabini too? Oh my god. I think Draco put one and one together because he slipped out of the bed flicking his wand causing the curtain to fall hiding me from the two boys. I didn't want my two best friends seeing me practically naked.

"I didn't go near a virgin, Theo" Draco announced in a pushed humoured voice "I'm not that low to take it from someone, there no fun anyway" I heard some fabric move about the room.

"So Malfoy..." Blaise started, "... who's the lucky girl? is she just a one nighter or is there something else to it?" he teased, I really didn't want to know the answer to that, I had just finished searching for my clothes but I couldn't find them on the bed anywhere and Merlin knows where my heals are. I heard some walking around Draco's bed. I quickly lifted up the green cover to hide myself.

"I'm going to let her choose" Malfoy snapped "And before you ask I'm not telling you about what happened last night" Then my white dress was flung into the bed. I smiled relieved and stood up to zipped it up.

"Cooommmmeee oooonnnn" Theodore moaned, I laughed silently while clicking the straps of my tights back to my pants, and then pulled and tugged at the dress so it look the same as yesterday only wrinkled and I tried fixing my hair a little but I knew the boy would noticed it wasn't straight anymore. I knew my wand was left in my room. Coulda fucking used it this morning.

"At least tell us who it was..." Blaise asked. I smirked and slipped out from the hidden bed. I just didn't want the boys to see me half naked. Blaise, Theo and I had grown a relationship for a while now. I walked over to Malfoy who was now in a cloak but the two boys were like me in yesterday's wrinkled clothes.

I smiled at the two of them "Morning", then I looked up to Draco he was a head and half taller than me, he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Morning" Draco announced just as softly as his kiss.

"MEBELLE DARKNIGHT!" Blaise shouted at Draco

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Theodore asked loudly, laughing. Curious and proud of his friend.

"WHO CARES!" Blaise shouted loud and angry.

I winced and Draco pulled me closer to his side while handing me my clock which I pulled on over my dress, I still didn't see my shoe's anywhere. I sighed.

"It was a build-up of sexual tension" I explained off handily, looking around the floor for my shoe's.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SAY THAT" Blaise shouted, my purple eye's shot to his brown ones. He winced at the seriousness of my gaze.

"I Do not have a problem telling you that Draco and I happen to have a very pleasurable night together Blaise, If that what you took my eye's downfall as… awkwardness? When in fact if you had noticed I am at the moment very short, I'm looking for my shoe's, if you paid attention yesterday you would know that I was wearing white high heels" I said softly in my always monotone voice.

"There over there" Blaise said slowly pointing to the shoe's I had dropped when I came into the dorm last night "You really did _it_ then?" he asked nervously, I glanced at my best friends shocked were they really shocked this happened?

I picked up my shoes and walked back over and sat on Draco's truck "What did you think I was as bad as a 4th year? Blaise I'm not a Virgin" I laughed slipping on the second high heal and standing up

"Since when...?" Blaise asked confused, glancing at Draco. I guess he was asking since when had this 'thing' been going on.

Draco had been, since I had my long speech, changing into his school uniform and flicking his wand at himself, making him look presentable, his hair was straight again, his skin was smooth. He picked up his shoulder bag and walked back over to me.

"Blaise, Mebelle is just as experienced as any three of us... have you looked at your favourite girlfriend lately? She's a Goddess" Draco announced playing with my hair with a bored expression just like mine.

"And how many girls have you told that too?" Theo laughed, leaning on the bed post, eyeing his best friend teasingly.

"But how many girls has he described as that?" Blaise said confused looking at Draco's hand in my hair.

"I better go get ready I'll see you three in the great hall" I smirked "You two know how to keep a secret right?" I asked, they nodded I think Blaise was down-loading that his best girlfriend was after having sex with one of his best-mates, enough that he was at least showing emotion about it. Theodore, though I always guessed that he knew from the beginning, that this was going to happen, he had picked up on our teasing; it was obvious to anyone who listened to Draco and I, was taking it as he's good humoured self.

Malfoy walked me down into the deserted common room. There was some sounds movement in the boy's dorms; boys coming back; like Blaise and Theodore, or girls leaving I guessed. I walked over to the girls arch-way and turn on Draco, He could come through if I wanted him too, but I didn't know if he wanted too.

"Do you share a dorm?" Draco whispered leaning down to my face, kissing my forehead with a brush of his lips.

I smirked "Nope" I smiled, he leaned down more and kissed me passionately. I didn't know if it was because he knew the common was empty or that he didn't care if people knew but I hadn't made up my mind if I wanted the whole house knowing we were fucking around.

"Then I would love to see your room" he announced taking my hand and tugging me form the wall he had pressed me against.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
>Please Read &amp; Review ! <strong>

I pulled him down the corridor, his eyes glancing at random doors, it made me wonder if he'd already been inside some of the rooms. But I cased that off knowing that he didn't shag anyone but his French women. I stopped at the last door beside the underwater window and I pushed open the door...

Draco's eye's went wide for a few seconds after I pulled him into my room and closed my door. My room was different to Draco's, his was very rich but average, mine was completely different, the walls were black with emerald green trimmings, the carpet was a black, the walls were covered in my own art and the bed was smothered in dark purples and black covers, I had two doors also (just like every dorm), only one was to a white marble bathroom and the other was to a very full closet. Draco sat down on the bed while I walked over to my bookshelf and desk pulling off my cloak then throwing it on my chair.

"This is.." Draco began his eyes scanning my room as I had his.

"Not very Slytherin" I stated picking up my wand, he shot a look at me to say, '_Yeah Right_'

"Who's the artist?" he asked pointing to a non-moving painting of our year, Blaise, Theo and I in the centre smiling brightly.

"Oh that..." I said walking past him towards the bath room door "There all mine" I stated uncaringly glancing back at him, he was staring at them all. His eyes fell onto mine

"_ALL_ of them?" he asked

"Well except the posters" I smiled "I'm going to take a quick shower Kay?" I teased, knowing full and well he'd join me.

"Want some company?" Draco asked walking to the door

"We don't have time to play around, it's half 7" I explained laughing walking into the bath room and turning on the hot shower, Draco followed me and sat down on the empty counter beside the sink. He smirked at me as I placed the towels on the rack and flicked my wand so that my uniform was folded and at his side.

"I see you've been practising wordless magic" Draco said stretching his legs and catching my hips and pulling me over to him, the room was getting steamy since the door had closed when my uniform came in, the long candles either side of the tall mirror were flickering.

Draco kissed me softly lifting me up so I was on his knee. I smiled into the kiss and kicking off my high heels, after hearing them crash onto the marble Draco lifted his hands to the front of my dress and pulled the hidden zip down to my belly bottom and folding it over. He broke from the kiss the room was extremely steamy now... his hair was damping

"You know some company could be nice" I smiled slipping off his knee and tugging his tie playfully "Unless you don't want to get all wet" I whispered pulling off my dress, panties and tights. I walked over to the huge steamy shower door and pulled off my bra. I winked at Draco's stilled body.

I was pulling the shower door close when a pale hand stopped me. Draco had stripped his clothes and with a flick of his wand they were in a neat pile next to mine.

"15 minutes" he ordered... I glanced him up and down, stopping at his eyes.

"I don't think 15 minutes will fill my wants, Mr Malfoy" I announced, Draco took my hips and pulled me closer to him, we both hadn't gone near the water yet.

"Unless you have a time turner Miss Darknight..." he said before his lips caught mine and he pulled me under the hot water. Draco rubbed some kiwi scented shampoo into my hair and then washed it out, he laughed as I washed his body, he obviously never taken a shower with another person and he was ticklish. He conditioned my hair and then washed his own. About 10 minutes had gone by when Draco started to wash my slowly body, I glanced up into Draco's cool silver eye's, wanting more.

"Draco" I whispered over the sound of the heavy water

"No" he said seriously once he seen the lust in my purple eyes "We have about 5 minutes left"

"Are you saying you can't make me cum in 5 minutes?" I teased, my hand slowly massaging his member, flicking my thumb over his head he growled at me.

Draco's eye were glossed when he announced "Is that a challenge?"

I bit my lip and nodded, that was when Draco lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his hips, he placed himself at my entrance and pushed into me, as I moaned loudly but he caught my lips in a deep kiss. He wasn't slow and paced now, he was rough, playful and skilled. He found another place I liked and my nails scratched his back in the moment we let loud sounds of pleasure from both of us fill the steamy bathroom as we both we're building up with pleasure. He broke from our messy kisses to stare into my pleasure-filled eyes, his hand moved from my hip to my clit where he began to rub. It was right then when I fell into a sea of pleasure, Draco followed and he leaned against the cool wall while we stared at each other until we caught our ragged breath. Draco placed me on the floor and smirked down at me, I stared at his rising and falling chest and I let the scented water washed me.

"15 minutes on the dot" he announced lightly, I kissed him quickly before laughing.

"Luck" I explained turning off the shower, he slipped out of the shower first, when I got out I grabbed my wand and flicked it over myself, and I was dry, my hair was in perfect messy curls. Draco laughed at me as he towel dried his hair

"Show off" he laughed, I flicked my wand again and he was his perfect manly self. I walked over to the counter he was leaning on and look up into his silver eyes and he dropped the damp towel.

"You're amazing" I said quietly, thinking about the sex.

"You're perfect" Draco said catching me in a soft kisses.

Draco was sitting on my bed laughing at me as I search for my school shoe which wouldn't come to me by a spell.

"Must be stuck under something" Draco laughed, as I threw another cushion out of my way.

"I've check everywhere" I said walking out of the closet to find Draco still lying on my bed as if he owned it laughing softly then I spotted my black leather shoe under his back.

I frowned and walked up to him, I jumped onto the bed and sat on his hips, my school dress was light and flexible, I wore knee length black socks, the shorter school skirt, a cream shirt, the Slytherin tie and a grey button up cardigan. My blonde curly hair was pulled out of my face with my thick Slytherin hair band. While Draco was wearing black school pants, the cream shirt, his tie and the cloak, I never bother with the school cloak unless Dumbledore or Snape asks for a formal event.

I leaned down to his ear and pulled at his belt lightly. "I'm not really hungry..." I whispered softly. Hoping I could trick him.

Draco chuckled "Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he said taking my hips in his huge seeker hands, I pulled my shoe from under him and hit his chest with it lightly. He laughed.

"Then I better go have some" I said getting off him and walking to my door with a little extra sway.

Draco groaned and walked over to me with his bag on his shoulder, mine was on mine I smiled up at his face.

"You're so small" he chucked kissing me softly, making my lip gloss, since I wore make-up during the week smug, I frowned as he laughed and rubbed it off his lips and fixed mine with his thumb, then he opened my door and walked down the hall with me at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
>Read and Review!<strong>

The common room was semi-empty but the people who were in it didn't noticed that Draco and I were walking out of the girls dorms together or they must have thought he was waiting at it for me or just didn't care, well everyone except Blaise and Theo who were sitting at a fireplace and shoving books from a bookcase into their bags. Our common room had extra book for EVERY class waiting for us to borrow if we couldn't find our own, because when you leave at 7th year we just leave our books behind, no point in keeping them when you can buy more... _right_?

I walked over to Blaise and grabbed his hand "Ready to go?" I asked pulling him towards the double doors, my face pretty but bored as always.

"What's the rush?" Theodore asked smirking at Draco's puzzled face that was glancing at Blaise and I.

"I'm hungry" I lied smirking tugging them along.

"I'd say you are" Blaise joked playing with my fingers softly, he led me down the hallway with Theo and Draco behind us talking about homework.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, staring forwards, there were two 13 year olds eating each other's faces against the wall. I scoffed how immature and gross.

"Oh, Theo and I just snuck about all night" he said clearing his throat, I looked up at him, his fingers had stopped playing with mine just as we had just walked past the two 13 years old.

I pulled Blaise with me and I leaned against the wall, and then laughed loudly "Look! It's blue's little sister"

"Piss off" the boy, snapped catching the girls' neck and pulling her face to his, Blaise just laughed. This boy was practically mouth raping this poor little slut.

"3rd years they think they own the place" Malfoys slow drawl came , the boy stopped kissing the girl and she pushed him away from her quickly. She glanced at me with tear-filled eyes before turning away. I didn't have power of the girls like Draco seemed to have over the boys, but the Slytherin girls knew not to fuck over older girls.

"You know what, I think I hate being belittled" I sighed, eyeing the younger boy, he wasn't even handsome, not unfortunately ugly like Flint, Crabbe or Goyle but he wasn't Draco Good-looking, just an average 13 year old.

"Darknight, you've got respect in Hogwarts" Blaise said letting go of my hands to pull his arm around my waist, I caught Draco's eyes glance at Blaise's hand, mild confusion crossed his expression.

"Yeah, but unlike this little slut she earned it with her personality" Theo snapped at the girl who was walking away rubbing her face, the boy stood there in shock, gazing at Malfoy who was staring down the hall, not bothered.

"What is he still doing here?" I asked laughing looking at the day-dreaming 13 year old.

"You don't act like hormone controlled teenager outside the bedroom Hill's" Draco drawled "If we catch you at this animal behaviour in the corridor again, we won't be as kind"

"Piss _OFF_" Blaise and Theodore said when the boy didn't move. Blaise pulled me from the wall and we continued down the hall behind Draco and Theo now.

"Speaking of Animal Behaviour..." I said slyly glancing at Blaise's stony face "... You should know not to lie to me Zabini" I taunted

"You wouldn't really care anyway, Darknight" Blaise hissed right back "It's a one night-thing" he explained off-handily.

"Perhaps you don't really know me Blaise" I giggled, spinning out of his arms to I could walk back wards "one night stands it what I'm a professional at" I teased.

"And who have you been playing around with then?" Theodore asked interested spinning around so he was walking back ways, I spun to face him.

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" I state, Blaise's arm recoiled from my body.

"Boys would boast about how they were with you. The Sexy, Mysterious Darknight" Theo announced jokingly "And I haven't heard much bragging"

"Theodore" I gasped "Do you think that there are 'males' in our house up to my standards"

"I am" he said smirking, lifting up his arms and tensing, his huge muscles bulging threw his shirt and jumper.

"As am I" Blaise said loudly, buffing up his chest. I laughed at them, they were acting like peacocks.

"But your my best _guy_ friends" I said shaking my head "It's not very be-coming to be with a best friend"

"It's not very _be_-coming to be with a man before marriage" Blaise counter smirking, I faked a gasped, while Draco laughed at the three of us.

"It's not approved of to be with anyone before marriage" I smirked "That doesn't stop any of us" I teased.

"Too shay" Blaise grinned "But it's different with a girl"

"_Really…_?" I asked smirking "how so?" I tested.

"Well no man wants to fall _in-love_ with someone else's seconds do they?" Theodore asked,

I sighed and eyed Draco's back "I suppose not" I announced "But no girl wants STD's"

When we got to the Great Hall it we just had enough time to eat since Blaise, Theodore and I had essays and projects to hand in to McGonagall, Sprout and Snape. Draco had come along for the walk, it was still quiet odd to have him there. Usually he would come down with some of his 'Fan Girls' aka Pansy, Daphne, Alice, Blue(Our Year's Slytherin girls) or the 'Body Guards' aka Crabbe & Goyle. However, even when we got to the Slytherin table he sat with us, Draco & I on one side Theo and Blaise on the other, He would usually sit with the quiddage team or Crabbe & was not weird having Draco at Breakfast, since the boys were good friends with him, he'd sat with us a few times before. The three of them had grown up together.

The school day went by fast for a Monday. Blaise and/or Theo were in all my classes. But for once, I paid attention to see if Draco was in any of my classes, He was in all of them. Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Defence against the Dark arts and Potions. I wondered if he was in any of my other classes too. He didn't sit with us during lunch or dinner. But that was the normal routine after all.

"Psst?" Blaise whispered across the library corner table. "Do you have a spare quill? I snapped mine again" Blaise muttered, showing me his broken quill. I laughed at his hopeless face.

"Yeah" I sighed handing him one of mine. I had finished my homework faster than both Theo and Blaise. Now I was just reading a fashion magazine. That was until I seen Draco walk into the library, he had changed, unlike myself out of his uniform into a black pant and grey shirt. He lifted his hand up quickly and beckoned me over. Neither Blaise nor Theo seen him enter the Library or the wave, thankfully.

"Mebelle give us your Potions?" Theodore asked with crease in his forehead reading his own homework "I won't copy, I just forget how to spell some of these fucking ingredients"

"Go for it" I said giving him my 4foot essay "I'm going to look for that book on Lonxy Shrubs for Sprout's essay" I said walking away. I heard Theo whisper to Blaise _'didn't we hand that essay in this morning?'_ I hoped they wouldn't follow me, and I don't think they did.

I slipped down the line of bookshelves I thought Draco went down but when I walked down it, he wasn't there. I turned to walk back thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me, but someone grabbed me with strong, big hands and pulled me down a different path, even deeper into the library.

"Hey" Draco greeted with a smirk, after he turned around, getting closer to my body.

"Hi" I whispered. Draco bent down and kissed me hard. My hand flew into is hair and he tugged at the tips of my long hair. Draco placed his hands on my hips and I grabbed his Shoulders. He lifted me up onto the high shelf; pushing a tall stool out of his way so now he stood in front of me. I kissed his neck while he unbuttoned my shirt. Soon both our shirts were on the ground and our faces flushed.

"You've never done it in the library before have you?" Draco asked grinning sucking on my neck.

"Not this Library" I moaned, tugging at his belt. "I'd like to change that"

"That can be arranged" Draco growled. His hand disappeared from my hip. I moaned. Draco's skilled hand found my clit straight away "Shush" Draco whispered catching my moan in a kiss "inside voice", he smirked.

I was remembering the last time I experimented in a library, it was torture; trying to be quiet. "May be we should go to some old class room" I whispered tugging his hair. Draco shook his head and slipped his finger inside me, I bit is shoulder trying not to moan. I felt Draco's smirk on my neck.

"No, I think I'm going to punish you right here" he grinned. I bit his shoulder again when he started to pulse his finger in and out quickly.

"Draco" I moaned kissing him quickly "Not here" He just kissed me hard and started his second finger. My legs hitched themselves around his legs lightly. Fine, we're doing it his way then so. I felt pleasure building up in me. Each moan I hid with a kiss. Unaware to Draco I had unbuttoned his belt and pant button. Grinning up at Draco's determined eye's I pushed his pants down with my feet. His eyes widened in shock. "I want _you_" I whispered into his ear, biting his lobe "_All_ of you" I moaned rubbing him threw his boxers.

"In the library…?" Draco asked baffled "With Blaise and Theo hanging around somewhere"

I pulled down his boxers "_mMm_" I moaned quietly, I started to pump his cock "Your _so_ big" He went form a semi to ridiculously hard while my tongue traces his jaw line and my thumb teased his head.

"You're the devil" Draco announced taking his hand back and pulling out his wand and flicking it over us "Safety first" he announced. I rolled my eyes and kissed Draco hard, moving both of my hands to his hips pulling him to me. Thank god, I wore a skirt today. I wrapped my legs around his hips tightly. I felt him at my entrance. I pulled at his hair telling him I was ready. But then …

"Jennifer! It _HAS_ to be down here somewhere, maybe they have History books in the corner." A girl's voice echoed over to the two of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six  
>Read and Review!<em>**

_I felt him at my entrance. I pulled at his hair telling him I was ready. But then …_  
><em>"Jennifer! It HAS to be down here somewhere, maybe they have History books in the corner." A girl's voice echoed over to the two of us<em>

Draco's eyes met mine for a second before we were both scrabbling around pulling clothes on, hopping on one leg, stretching fabrics, yanking hair out of eye's. Draco was thinking faster than I was, he grabbed a couple of books off the shelves and pulling two tall stools beside each other. Flicking his wand, one of the oil lamps came on. I quickly slid onto the stool, throwing my shoes underneath us, Draco sat down awkwardly beside me, his pants not even button closed. My top three shirt buttons undone and both of our hair out of place. Good thing it was dark down here.

"Smart" I said, sneaking my hand down to his cock, he was pulsing and ready of me. It turned me on even more, my blood was pumping hard threw my body. Draco grinned at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly before he grabbed the books and flicked them open.

"Annie! Where did you go?" A voice called down our row of books. Draco looked over his shoulder. She was on his side of the row, thankfully because I don't know what I would have said if she had appeared on my side.

"She's that way" He said pointing the other way. This girl _'Jennifer'_ nodded quickly and rushed off.

"2nd years" Draco growled turning to face me to make some mean comment, but I quickly stole his mouth in mine, to impatient to listen to him rant.

"_JENNIFER_!" the other girls voice was on my side the of the book shelf "_Jenny_!" she called, I felt Draco hands slide under my bra on my tit.

"Wait" I sighed leaning away I pulled out my wand. The girl appeared on my side. She was a 2nd or 3rd year Ravenclaw. "What are you looking for?" I snapped. She stuttered gasping for air. Her eyes stared at Draco's crooked Slytherin tie "Spit it out! We've got a potion exam tomorrow so we need quiet and your screaming is not helping"

"History of Troll fashion" The little girl muttered, I eyed her for a second. "It's for a personal project" she added.

I flicked my wand "ASSIO" I snapped, the girl waited, then a book zoomed in front of me. I threw the book at her "Your friend ran off that way" I snapped pointing past Draco. The little girl wisely choose to walk pass by our row and go down a different row. "Ravenclaws are the weirdest group of.."

Draco quickly stood up, knocking the lamp to the floor with a crack, he picked me off the chair by my hips and pushed me a hard into the old bookshelf. I moaned and grabbed his hair, my leg quickly wrapped themselves around his waist. His pants were quickly on the floor and my top was ripped open. My heart rate jumped and I was incredible horny. Draco sucked and nipped on my neck while he played with my breasts and nipples.

"Now" I snapped, then I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard, biting his lip and clawing his shoulders . He entered me with no warning. I bit his lip and moaned. Draco was fast and hard, making it a real challenge to stay quiet. "_oh_" I whispered, he hit my g-spot, then I kiss his neck, Draco wasn't going about this slowly at all anymore. His hand snook down to my clit and rubbed it causing me to jump from the burst of pleasure. "_Yeah_" I moaned kissing him again. I felt myself getting closer, It was all the playing around beforehand that hyped me up.

I pulled back from Draco and leaned against the hard-cold book shelf, his hands found my chest. "_Dra-cc-ooo_" I moaned out while he trusted hard and deep, my eyes flashing to his, they were a pool of lust and control. Draco grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to his face as he rode out my organism. When he let go and moaned he kissed me softer. "_wow_" I panted kissing his very swollen lips.

"_Yeah_" Draco agreed

I stumbled my way back to Theo and Blaise, who were still scribbling away on their essays. I sighed and sat back down beside Blaise.

Theodore glanced at me and grinned "Someone just had fun" Blaise quickly looked up, his smile fell, "Nice bra" Theodore commented. Draco had ripped my shirt so now my tie was doing a bad job of holding it closed, I had tied it around my curve hoping it would help. Since Draco was still changing when I left and I didn't have a cloak I just had to make due.

"Merlin Mebelle" Blaise snapped pulling off his cloak and throwing it at me "Cover up before Prince gives you detention"

I grinned at Blaise "_Please_!" I smirked picking up all my essays and shovelling them into my shoulder bag "Prince loves me, and I wasn't having _fun_! I was bent down getting a book and a tread from my shirt must have gotten caught in something because when I came back up my top was ripped. You know how careless I am with clothes" I shrugged, looking anywhere but at my best friends. Theodore knew, I knew he knew he always knew when I was lying.

"Yeah, _Yeah_…" Blaise shook his head smirking at me now, he must have believed the crap lie.

Theodore leaned over to me and whispered "so did you find the book for Prof. Sprout?" I faced him glaring; he was grinning at me. I heard a chair scratched against the floor Theo quickly looked to see who it was but I stayed glaring at the cheeky little fuck. "Ah _Draco_, what's the pleasure?" he teased.

I cursed under my breath pulling Blaise's cloak tightly closed. "It was your table or Daphne and Alice's" He answered pulling out his Charms and Potions books quickly, he had used magic to clean himself up but his tie was still out of place.

"Well I hope you don't mind" I started "But since Theo and I are finished you're stuck with Blaise" I explained standing up quickly. I had decided right then and there; that this was going to be a private affair and no one was going to know about Draco and I apart from my two best friends.

"Come on Mebelle! Just give me the dam papers so I can get this done!" Blaise shouted.

"_SHUSH_!" Prince shushed from her desk across the library. Grinning I stood up, rolling up his cloak's too-long sleeves.

"Good look" I laughed pulling Theodore out of the room with me. I knew that both Blaise and Draco were watching me leave.

"Good bye, Miss Darknight" Prince smiled. I gave her a small smile and a nod. She wasn't so bad. Just strict, but I mean this is a library it's not like she wanted teenagers riding in the restricted section. I grinned following Theodore down the hall.

Theo pushed me into an old, empty class-room, and if it was anyone else I would have hexed them right there. "What going on with you and Draco?" He asked me leaning against the closed door.

"Nothing, we had sex and now that sexy tension is gone" I shrugged. "_You_ knew it was going to happen" I countered eyeing him carefully.

"I knew you two were going to ride, I didn't know you were going keep at it" Theo debated. "You know things start to change when you bring sex into it" he explained seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked flicking my hair out of my face. "We only rode..."

"On my count you have three, and it's been two days" Theodore snapped at me "Your lucky Blaise is so childishly blind sometimes, you're going to kill the boy"

"Blaise is my friend" I said clearly "Like you are, You're both _just_ my best friends" I debated hopelessly, I've known for a while now that Blaise – even if he hasn't noticed yet himself- wants to be more with me.

"I don't think Blaise is as cool with this as I am, Bells" Theo sighed walking over to me, he pushed my hair behind my ear. "He just a little bit more sensitive about it you know"

"Yeah, cause of his Mum" I said sighing.

Blaise's Parents have been spilt up since he was a kid. His Dad doesn't even live in England any more. But that doesn't really matter, He only bothers to see him during the summer. Blaise lives with his _Whore_ of a mother. Blaise Sort-of made it his mission when we were younger that I would be everything that his mother isn't. So having me messing about with boys doesn't sit well with him, that one of the reason what I was so reluctant to mess around in school that and my standards of course.

"Look, it's not like I'm riding everything that moves" I snapped looking up into Theodore's face. His brown eyes staring at me waiting for my rant; He didn't get it, I just waited for his now.

"Just the _king of Sluts_" Theodore chuckled "You do know that Draco has used nearly every female that is interested in him" My breath hitched in my throat. What was Theo saying? That Draco was using me now? Theo wouldn't lie to me, our bond was too close for that.

"_No_.. Draco's like me.." I frowned at him, confusing myself with thoughts of giggling girls and stray kisses "You know Tease and Leave, all high standards and stuff? Right…?" I asked almost desperately, but I was stronger than that. I had to be stronger than that. I was a Darknight for Fuck sakes!

"No Bells, Draco's the worst of us. It's kind of been his secret for some years now. He gets the girls to keep it quiet. That's how he so good at two timing or even _three timing_" Theo explained shaking his head. "I mean you hardly expect Draco to be the Quiddage captain, Prefect and _'Prince of Slytherin'_ because he was a _Malfoy_.." Theo stopped when he seen my face. It had gone hard, back to what it was like before Draco and I started this flirting thing. Back to summer, when the only time I 'flirted' was when someone looked like a Greek God and had blood purer than my own. My face was hard, lip in a perfect fake smile and eye's serious I hadn't been this serious since I left home for school only three weeks ago.

"I think I want to go sketch" I explained to Theo, He smiled down at me, he hadn't really smiled at me for a long time I kept getting smirks and grins from him. This felt right, it felt more like me. "See you later O.K?" I asked kissing his cheek and walking off. I was a strong, independent Darknight that wasn't going to let some stuck-up, playboy mess with my head.

**Theodore's P.O.V :**

I stood there in the old empty Classroom, and all I could think was _She's Back_. Mebelle had changed lately, and it had everything to do with the image Draco had of himself. I knew it would come up some time. Draco's story of himself, the cool, collected, high-achiever with high standards and a wealthy family was taking straight from Mebelle's live story. Draco had used Mebelle for the base of all his lies back in 3rd year when he began this act. I knew Bells would be attracted to him eventually, she was always attracted to people similar to herself. And Draco's story was herself in Male form. Perfect for him to abuse, but I wasn't going to let that happen, it had gone too far already.

I walked towards the Library knowing that Blaise and Draco, two of my best friends, where both in there properly struggling with their homework; Mebelle never was. She was a real high achiever, top grades in our house year and A summer job in a fashion hob she want to work in. Her life was set, she didn't need Malfoy to fuck that up with his mind games.

"Hey" I grinned; punching Draco's shoulder and sitting beside Blaise again "Need some help?" I asked grinning at Blaise's hopeless frown

"That was quick" Blaise eyed me "Where's Mebelle?" He asked looking behind me at the door.

"Sketching" I answered. Blaise smiled, something he only did when he was extremely happy. I knew he would be; I could tell that Blaise like most of the Slytherin boys had a thing for Mebelle. It took him 5 years to figure it out "She said she'd see us later" I added. He nodded and Draco's eyes scanned the room not bothered with his essay.

"Great, I hope she draws the black lack lake, I want a new one" Blaise muttered "Here, what the answer for number 32..." he asked pointing out the question.

Sighing pointed him the answer in the book, Draco wasn't slow he grabbed the answer too. "So, she sketches a lot then?" He asked eyeing us both. Draco never really brought up girls with us, the only time we heard it, was when he was bragging to the team or chatting with some of the Older Slytherins. Our relationship –the three of us- was more down to earth. Real.

"Yeah, but if she draws a sun set..." Blaise muttered scribbling the answer quickly, his eyes flickering threw the book.

"What if she draws a Sunset?" Draco asked grinning. The bastard must have thought Bells was going to draw from him. And in my head I kinda wished she was.

"She's dropping someone out of her live, you know the death of the sun and all. Mebelle has some odd traditions you know" Blaise muttered scribbling his homework fast. Draco frowned and stood up quickly.

"I'm going to get some Ravenclaw do my homework, I don't want to be in this room any more" Blaise chuckled at his friend

"Allergic to books…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, just not my style" Draco said pulling all his things together.

"Yeah, Mebelle never said before that she's never seen you up here before" Blaise sighed "She's always in here" he added scratching out some of his essay.

"Is she?" Draco asked half shocked "She's such a _party_ girl" he stated, and of course he would think that, for the past three week Bell's hasn't been visiting the library as much, stretching hardly any and almost searching for way to torment Draco.

"Bell's more than one type of person" I explained seriously, hoping that Draco would see the less playful and more serious side to Mebelle soon rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
>Please… Review, Review, Review! <strong>

I spent most of my free time sketching out on the grounds for the last few days, always somewhere different so people, aka Draco, couldn't find me. He had been 100% annoying ever since I started to give him the silence treatment. I mean he deserved it right ! Fucking bastard was lying to all the girls about his image! Ass hole! He gets the girls to keep it quiet. That's how he so good at two timing or even three timing! How _Playboy_ is that! Ugh that's sick.

But I never thought he would be so clingy, I mean he is Draco Malfoy; _'Prince of Slytherin'_ and all that rubbish. But ever since Monday he's been trying to get me alone all the time and just to think before we started to tease and taunt each other we were just random people in the classroom to each other, just another person at the dinner table. No real reason to be in each other's company except for class.

It's Friday now. Blaise, Theodore and I are in Charms, and it feels like it's back to normal. Like last year when we were in 5th year, nothing more dramatic than the O.W.L's ahead of us and nothing more boring than a History of Magic essay.

"Come on, you said you'd draw me the black lake like three days ago!" Blaise grinned at me poking my side softly. Professor Flitwich didn't bother the three of us when we chatted anymore, he's given up it take up more time and effect to give out to us than to let us be. I grinned at Blaise and in my serious voice I answered.

"You know that can't be done without an armed escort these days" I whispered "Malfoy is staking me after all" Blaise chuckled while Theodore glanced across the room where the white-blond sat taking notes with Pansy and Daphne on either of his sides.

Blaise never took the whole _Me & Malfoy _thing seriously, and I loved him for that. I couldn't imagine how Blaise would have taken it if he had known how many times Draco and I messed about. All can say is it would have been messy.

"A beautiful girl like yourself, I'd say you have more than just Malfoy following you around" Blaise charmed, his Slytherin side showing off, I grinned and pecked his cheek –something I do when he's being charming to show that I like it.

"Why _handsome prince _you are too kind" I pushed his shoulder playfully and started to take down some notes from what chalked was on the board.

Theodore watched me closely for the rest of the class while the Blaise and I chatted lightly, flirted a little and attempted to scribble notes. He had his calculating eyes on, I sighed and pushed a note to him finally giving in to his stare.

_'Have you spoke to Malfoy lately?_' neither of us had told Blaise why I suddenly turned on Draco, he was just happy that it was over with; more than happy to have two of best friends away from each other's beds and bodies.

He had said he didn't like the fact his two best-friend were riding each other because it would break them all apart; which it wouldn't, because Draco wasn't ever in our group. Blaise and Theodore sometimes went into his gang of people and they shared a dorm so it wouldn't _'break us apart'_; As long as he meant us and in Blaise, Theo and I.

Theodore pushed back the note '_Yeah, he's asking questions about you all the time, Blaise just laughs and doesn't answer, He's not getting any were' _Theodore grinned at Me as I pushed my curly hair over my shoulder. "He's a major ass, but that ass is one of my best friends" Theodore whispered shaking his head.

"I'm your best-friend too mister, don't think because you've know him longer means you can ditch me" I stated, my eyes were locked on his, I was extremely serious about my friends and I wasn't going to lose them to someone who was lying about who he is.

Theodore chuckled and started to copy notes from the Pretty Ravenclaw on his side without her noticing. I grinned and started to tickle Blaise's side winking at him when he caught my hand.

I grinned and threw a baby potato at Blaise, I was in a really happy mood, Draco hadn't even tried to talk to me today. And that might mean he caught my little unspoken message to please fuck off. Blaise put the baby potato on the table grinning wildly at me.

"Oh did I tell you Mebelle? My mother found herself a _new toy" _Blaise rolled his eyes "His name is _Ollie_, he's a magical lawyer"

"Sounds like a keeper" I laughed loudly "especially if he's anything like Gerard!" The three of us laughed. Gerard was the 70 year old German, who spoke no English and was a rich bank owner, he suspiciously died after quickly renewing his will after he married Blaise's Mother. Making it that Blaise & his mother got half of his huge fortune each.

"I just hope someday I will be lucky enough to be with a woman as beautiful as you Bells" Blaise sighed staring off into the fake clouds above us. I laughed, knowing very well he was going to have someone just as beautiful if not more by his side.

"Don't worry, if you get stuck with some ugly pure blood, I'll kill her so you can get all the money and find some cute, gold digging, 17 year old whore" I winked playfully. Blaise made a face at me before a 7th year sat down beside him and they started to quickly chat about some quiddage match they had betted on with each other.

After a few minutes of eating and staring around the Great Hall, Theodore poked my side and I glared at him "what?" I snapped, my purple eye's flashing.

"Your sketches" he pointed behind me to my bag which I had dumped on the table beside me so no one would sit on my left. Blaise was opposite me, Theodore on my right, older Slytherins on their sides.

Turning around I found that my bag had been opened by none other than Draco Malfoy and he was flicking threw my private sketches. Blaise stared at him like he was crazy and Theodore searched franticly of his wand, the other Slytherins weren't interested in the seemly normal scene.

But it wasn't normal ;no one looked threw my sketches, not even Blaise and Theo. I quickly grabbed my wand from my pocked and discretely pointed it at his heart after I got up and stood to closer than necessary to him. "_PUT _down my stuff Malfoy" I growled. Draco looked down into my purple eyes grinning cockily.

"Nice to see you can still talk" Draco smirked holding up a sketch of himself, I had done it a while back when we started the flirting thing, it was of me and him passing notes in a Potions classroom.

"Seriously Malfoy, if you like living put her Sketches down" Theodore mumbled quickly still looking for his wand in a rush, he knew things were about to get messy, so did Blaise but he was in a state of shock, seeing some of the intimate sketches of people I had sketched.

Draco grinned and then flicking his eye's over my private sketches, after finding one of two people both blond in bed, in a muddle of green covers. He bent down to me, I leaned back to get him out of my personal bubble. "You don't _mind _do you Mebelle?" Draco whispered smoothly into my ear kissing my neck quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen him place my sketches down on the table and some people caught him kissing my neck.

I couldn't take it much longer, hitting Draco with a silent spell he went flying towards the Great Hall's last window beside the Slytherin table but he didn't go through it because he had hit some of the bricked wall also. I heard some Gryffindors cheer, and Slytherins gasp in shock.

I quickly fixed up my sketches shoved them into my bag, quickly glancing up to Snape at the shocked teachers table I smirked. Glaring at Draco who was groaning on the floor, with more than enough slutty bitches helping him sit up I stormed out of the great hall with most of the room watching me or Draco who had broken the bottom of one of the great halls windows and glass was everywhere.

It didn't take long for Professor Snape to rush out of the Great Hall and find me. Awarding me with a detention laughing I took it and said along as Draco wasn't in it I'd go to any amount of Detentions for my actions.

I was given a day long detention. So my Saturday was wasted flying around in the great hall cleaning dust off the arches and the ceiling sitting on my broom. It was a private detention in the way that I was doing it by myself while a professor was with me all the time.

Both Blaise and Theodore tried to come and help so I would be finished quicker but they were kicked out. And during the meals I was made leave and eat in some old classroom alone, it was a long, boring, muscle aching day but I didn't have to deal with people; their whispers or the shocked stares. I wasn't even allowed to attend breakfast or talk to Blaise and Theodore all day having been woken up by a very pissed off Snape at 6am I was lead down to the great hall to get started.

Walking into the common room around 8pm Saturday night with all I wanted to do was cuddle up next to Blaise or lie on the sofa in front of the fire and relax. But fate didn't have that in store for me.

The moment I walked into the Common room it felt like I was the Dragon in a cage being watched by everyone. Everyone was staring at me. And to make things worst Blaise and Theodore weren't there! I half growled, half moaned and lay down on a sofa in the back where less people could see me. Suddenly chatter burst out in the room. And I knew it was all about me. I didn't know how tired I was from the detention until I closed my eyes and felt myself falling to sleep.

When I woke up I knew it was late, but since it was Saturday most of Slytherin were still awake somewhere in the castle. I lay on the sofa alone, bored and lazy with loud chatter, laughter, girls flirting and the common room portrait opening and closing loudly around me while I waited for my friends, they really should have found me by now.

I was dreaming when someone grabbed my shoulders roughly and yanked me up. "**_What the fuck?_**" I shouted opening my eye's to a spinning haze of the silver's and greens of the common room. All I seen was fuzzy pictures of people, the colours black and green then finally blond hair and silver eyes right before someone kissed me roughly on the lips right there in front of everyone in the very full common room. Pushing the boy away from me, he thankfully stepped back. I felt a sting hit my eye, no one kissed me in public before, the tear never fell. I was too strong for that. I was a Darknight and he was just a playboy.

Draco stared back at me "**_Why_**?" He shouted at me, Grinning I looked around the room everyone was dead silent, I wanted to show them I was strong and maybe show the girls that Draco Malfoy was a real jerk. "You don't talk to me all week and then you curse me into a wall!"

The common room was too quiet, not even the usually non-stop gossips that should be whispering to each other were staring in-shock at the two of us. The stories about why I curse him nearly threw the great halls window must have been crazy. I felt like rolling my eyes when I seen Pansy Parkinson let a tear roll down her cheek, she was '_in love_' with Malfoy since 2nd year.

"You do not under any circumstances have any right to kiss me _Malfoy_" I snapped, slapping him hard across the face before I stormed out of the Common room into the dungeons. Hopefully Blaise and Theodore would turn up sooner rather than later. So I didn't prove that Draco was a Jerk, but I was sure that my slab was going to leave a nice hand print.

Three hours later I was lost in the one of the castles towers, I was so lost I didn't even know which tower it was. Growling at portraits that just either ignored me or got me even more lost with their useless directions I stomped around the upper castles corridors, running up stairs and screaming at a portrait of a suit of armour that just wouldn't leave me to fuck alone. I wished some fucking Ravenclaw would pop up and show me the way to the great hall.

"A Beauty like you should have a knight! _I'll be your knight !_" the portrait shouted at me as if he just had a miraculous thought. Glaring at the painting, his head piece flung down over his eyes. I was storming my way back down a corridor again after finding another dead end. _"My Beauty are you lost_? I know the castle better than any ghost or Portrait, tell me where is you need to be?_ And I'll lead you there! _" He kneeled down on one knee at a painting of a huge tower, before falling over himself to catch up with me "I'll show you _anywhere _you want" he charmed.

I stopped and he rose to his full height in the painting of a field of poppies buffing out his chest, I held back a gag "Show me the Dungeons; Then I can find my way back" I snapped "alone!" giving the painting one chance to help me. I was growling under my breath, how the fuck did Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's ever figure out the towers since it was a complete maze up here. The painting shook his head.

"I will not have my beauty lost in the dungeons! A beauty like you should be_ in a tower awaiting her knight!_" he claimed. Screaming at the portrait I stomped my way down a hall way until I found the painting of _'The Fat Lady_', rumours were that this was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Walking shyly over I smiled my sweetest smile at her.

"What is a Slytherin doing in my hallway?" she snapped at me, Frowning at her, how she knew which house I was in, I didn't have my uniform on "No I will not let you in and I have no reason to help any students after curfew, carry on walking" Sneering at the painting, the stalker-ish soldier ran over falling over all his armour. _"Go away Sir Cannon_" she snapped irritated, they started up an argument then and there.

Thankful because even though I knew that I was that just about pissed enough to maul a painting, but The Fat lady who was in fact the Gryffindor entrance had just distracted the annoying soldier painting so I quickly ran down the hall away from the noisy paintings. Actually hoping a Prefect would find me now. Fuck it I could live with a few points being taken from Slytherin or another detention.

I finally found the moving stair cases and decided to give them a go. I knew exactly which entrance I needed to get on to find my way to the Great Hall just getting there was a bitch. The stairs only moved where I didn't want them to go, it was almost like they knew I was a Slytherin in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor territory and was giving me a hard time.

Running down a set of stairs to try to get the entrance I found myself stuck in a sinking step. Crying out in annoyance I yanked my leg hard trying my hardest to get out of the situation. Nothing was working. I was left there hoping that a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Prefect would catching me out late and help me out of the out of the stair case, I really didn't want a detention again, if you get two in a row a letter is sent home to tell your parents, but only if it's unusual behaviour and since I'm not really a 'detention two days in a row' person I would be getting a letter sent home if it wasn't already sent about_ 'my shocking behaviour towards master Malfoy'._

Sighing loudly I lay down on the stair case, the sigh echoed off the walls. After a few seconds I heard footsteps echoing off the wall instead. Afraid that it was a prefect, I didn't call out or say anything after thinking about it getting a letter sent home wasn't worth it. I'd much rather lie on the stair case all night.

The person was walking slowly and carefully. Groaning in my mind, only a prefect could get away with walking slowly this late. Lying back down hoping they wouldn't notice me I closed my eyes. A few minutes more I felt some familiar hands on my shoulders yanking me out of the step. Looking up into Draco's cool silver eye's I was about to yell at him again when he placed a hand over my mouth and I heard the slow steps echoing off the walls again. There really was a prefect out tonight. Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hallway. Following him down the hall at his too fast pace when I really just want to stop and slap him all over again, if it wasn't for his fucking kiss I wouldn't have been lost in the first place. Besides why was he running ? He was fucking prefect himself !

Draco pushed open an old classroom door after he seen me panting for air, I wasn't a quiddage player like Draco and I wasn't really athletic at all. He put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet but his eyes gazes off to somewhere else, he seemed to be trying to listen. I sneer at him and slap him across the face again. He glared at me, the pink stain that was still on his cheek from earlier quickly turned bright red. Panting and flicking my hair out of my face I glare back at him. Draco stepped forwards, his stormy orbs locked on my purple ones and I step back until he's trapped me against the classrooms' old, dirty, damp wall his arms like barriers on both sides of my body.

"You have no idea how much I want you, Mebelle" Draco hissed quietly. Glaring up into silver eyes the last thing I had time to think before his lips crashed down on mine was_ 'Fuck'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Read and Review!**

_I sneer at him and slap him across the face again. He glared at me, the pink stain that was still on his cheek from earlier quickly turned bright red. Panting and flicking my hair out of my face I glare back at him. Draco stepped forwards, his eyes locked on my shocked purple ones and I step back until he has me trapped against the classroom's old, dirty, damp wall his arms like barriers on both sides of my body. _

_"You have no idea how much I want you, Mebelle" Draco hissed quietly. Glaring up into lust filled silver eyes the last thing I had time to think before his lips crashed down on mine was __'Fuck'_

Draco wasn't being gentle about the kiss, he was forceful, hard and strong. He wanted to show me he was in control, what he was doing should have disgusted me but it just made my heart rate go sky-high and my hidden desire for him to run hot threw my veins.

Draco pushed me harder into the wall, his hands finding my face and pulling it closer to his, his fingers pressed hard into my neck, he made my stomach turn in excitement. I knew this was wrong, he wasn't good enough for me, he was a jerk but I let him kiss me, and I kissed him back with just as much hunger.

My fingers which had been pressed into the wall found their way into Draco hair. Pulling at his hair roughly, he groaned and pulled me away from the wall only to push me harder up against the wall his legs pushed strongly up against mine not letting me move an inch, causing me to moaned out in pain, Draco deepened the kiss quickly taking my mouth with his tongue exploring every corner.

When Draco pushed his whole body against mine even more, I let my hand trailed down his back to back of his jeans to his belt, I suddenly knew how much he _really_ wanted me, and it was so obvious as he pressed it on me. He groaned when I pushed my fingers into his lower back, wanting to feel more of him, taste his skin, bit his lips, drown in pleasure, to scream out his name.

One of Draco's hand yanked my hair down making my head force upward, I knew my eyes were just as filled with lust as Draco's were, his were so full of it that it was almost scary. Licking his lips Draco attacked my neck and shoulder, making me scream out when his teeth bit down hard on my shoulder, he had pushed my tang top out of place, I realise now that a my messy (from detention) curly hair, skin-tight, black tang-top and a pair of tight-jean shorts didn't leave me with a lot covered up and with my black stiletto heals I might as well have 'ride me' written across my chest for Draco.

Pushing my hands into Draco lower back again I felt him hard against me. When I felt a sharp pain and heard I ripped, I looked down to Draco face which was still attacking my shoulder, where the pain came from. He had ripped the strap of both my laced bra and tang top off and was now kissing his way down to my breasts.

Moaning when he pulled the top down to show off my chest, making the other side strap leave a stinging red mark on my other shoulder; he hungrily took on of them in his mouth while hands went to my hips and he lifted me up the wall till our hips where at the same height, making me good foot from the ground now and pressed his bod roughly to mine. I felt his hardness and moaned wrapping my legs around him, the high heels slipping off my feet with the echoing clatter I knew they were on the floor, Draco teeth teased my nipples and he licked and sucks anywhere he wished.

When his hand began to play with the other breast I moaned, he brushed his lightly nipped my nipple making me trust into his hips, he pressed against me with the same force. He groaned and his head rolled back, I grabbed his neck quickly and pulled it to my face.

Kissing and biting his neck my hands slipped down to his shirt's collar. Ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere; I let my fingers brush over his nipples and chest. Biting on his neck, Draco groaned and one of his hands went to my ass and squeezed it tightly while the other squeezed my tit. I moaned loudly, Draco's hand on my breast relaxed. I pushed Draco shoulder back slightly so I could kiss his nipple and his chest but when my tongue flicked over his nipple he trusted hard into me. Making my head fall back; the only noise to company the stretching of ripping of clothes was our breathy pants. Leaning against the wall I stared into his silver lust filled eyes.

Draco and I were both drugged with the want for sex. But not any sex, sex with each other. The hand on my tit slid around to my back. My hand on his shoulders pulled him to me forcefully and we kissed with a crazed hunger I don't think I had ever felt before.

Draco finger unclasped my bra and yanked it off leaving another red stain on my arm where my bra strap snapped from pressure. His huge, ready exertion was covered with his strained jeans as he pushed him onto me. Digging my nails into his shoulders I pressed my hips to his long and hard member. He groaned and quickly pushed my chest to his my hot naked chest against his. My skin felt hot and sweaty. My hair was tangled in my face.

Moaning when Draco's hand squeezed my ass again he pushed his tongue in my mouth again, this time I fought for dominance. But Draco needed to have control he wanted it; he wasn't going to let me have any power. Moving his hands from my ass to my breasts he pushed me against the wall again the water soaked into my back and the dirt stained my clothes moaning into the kiss I yanked his hair and tightened my legs around him, pushing myself into his hard cock.

Groaning Draco pushed our bodies tighter together, no space between our hot bodies. His hands on my waist and my fingers digging into his shoulders Draco lifted me from the wall, expecting to be forced against it again I shut my eyes tighter; but it didn't happen. Draco won the kiss since he distracted me and pulled my top over my head but quickly took my lip back when it was out of the way.

Our chest pressed tightly together Draco stumbled to a table, he pushed the old books out of the way he put me down and attacked my breast again. One of my hands holding the long, thin counter table's edge for support while Draco pushed me down on the rough, old books and quills under me. I tried to push him up so I wouldn't have the rough books hurting me.

He pushed into my hips and I moaned pushing his shirts sleeves over his shoulder, Pulling it off quickly I leaned up and hitched my arms around Draco neck and kissed him while rubbing my shorts over his strained pants.

Groaning Draco tried to steadily himself, by pressing one hand on the damp wall and the other throwing the old books from the table, leaning over me he pushed me down, breaking the kiss, I seen his hands by my face like barriers on the old wood, before he took my mouth with his and he trailed his hands over my breast nipping my nipples quickly before running his hands down my stomach to my shorts' button.

Rubbing circles into him he groaned and steadied my hips with his hands forcefully. He quickly ripped the jeans off me and kissed my neck again. I pushed my pants against his jeans causing Draco to groaning loudly then he ripped my panties off me leaving a stinging mark on my tanned skin before his hand snuck into my wet desire. Rubbing my clit quickly he gave some space between our bodies so he could push one finger into my wet want. Moaning I pulled his shoulders down and kissed him hungrily on the lips. He quickly pushed another finger into me, moaning loudly I bit my lip and groaned, moving my hips to match his pace.

My hands went to his huge, strong hand and helped him pump into me. Groaning Draco stopped pumping into me to pull off his jeans showing me his huge cock threw his black boxers "_See what you do to me_?" He trusted into my hips, he shivered when my wetness soaked threw his boxers "_I can feel what I do to you_" He whispered huskily into my ear while rubbing his went fingers through the valley between my tits leaving a trail of my own wetness.

I moaned when he pushed his exertion harder into me grinning down at me. He grinned at me pulled me by my hair to him, pushing our chest together he kissed me roughly biting my lip hard, I felt warm liquid trail down my chin. Screaming when he pushed his fingers roughly back into me I dug my fingers into his shoulders. He sucked and nipped down my neck and shoulder pulling my arm from his body he kissed my hand before he pulled it down to his boxers and pressed it against his hugeness, His eyes searching my face "_You want me_" He stated before kissing me, I tasted my blood on his lips. My eye's opened in shock, this was so wrong. I was bleeding, my body was aching, my skin was ripped and bruised; what were we doing ?

Pushing his boxer down he forced my hand on him, pumping him while he pumped me. Trying to pull away from him his other wet hand pulled my hair making me scream out he took my mouth with his tongue again and I bit his lip hard, he smirked and lifted his head away from mine to say something, I quickly pushed his body away from mine with my feet and jumped off the counter, stumbling to the ground I glared up at him. His eye's coated with the Sex hunger and anger he pulled off his boxers and pulled me by my elbows and pushed our naked bodies against the dust cold wall, he had to lean down twice as much as earlier because I lost my heals.

His hands roughly caught my hip and lifted me up so that I could sit on his hips and felt him against my wetness. He groaned and bit my tit hard. I moaned out in pain and tried to push him away from me. He was too strong. "_You want this_" He stated brushing on of his hand over my face almost gentle while the other disappeared from my eye sight "_Tell me you want this"_ He begged, his eyes almost dripping with lust as he watched me.

I shook my head _no_, he growled and both his hands grabbed my tits and squeezed them hard, moaning lowly he kissed me and I felt his want for me grow even more, the fact I didn't want it made him even hungrier for sex. Kissing down my neck he sent tingles threw my hot body. "_Say it_" He growled I felt his hard, throbbing, member at my entrance. A finger rubbed my wetness in circles making me weak in his arms, clinging to him our sweat and breath mixed together "_You just said it with your body_" he kissed me roughly before pushing threw my wetness, deep inside me. He panted out while I moaned. It felt so good but it was so wrong.

Scratching marks down his back, he just trusted deeper, harder, faster into me leaving me no time to catch my breath to even think what happening. I felt my back being torn by the small, aged bricks in the wall. Moaning in pain I bit on his shoulder, trying to forget about the pain and vaulting pleasure building up inside me. Groaning Draco trusted into my so hard and strong I screamed in the high pleasurable moment. Thrusting the same way again for the second time he pushed me over. Catching my breathy pants in a kiss, a few moments later we slide to the ground he had finished at the same high.

Draco closed his eyes and lay down on the cold dirty class room floor, he had let go of me. I grabbed my shorts and ripped tang top which were in arm's length – not letting myself bask in the feeling of one of the strongest organism's I've ever felt. While I was quietly slipping them on Draco began to chuckled "_Tell me you didn't enjoy that_" He laughed lifting himself up on his elbows to look at me. I stood up quickly and stepped away from him. He eye's once lust filled sobered up and looked at me with a confused face. I felt a liquid trail from my lip down my chin, rubbing it quickly I seen what I knew was there, blood. Draco eyes seemed to be soaking in what he had just done to me, with every bruise, bite, cut and scratch.

"_Draco_, this is wrong, I'm stopping all of this" I whispered grabbing my heels and bra and rushing out of the room. Quickly finding my way down the now pitch black hall, things were just easier for me in the dark, I found my way to the dungeons and up to the boys dorm, Draco couldn't touch me with Blaise and Theodore them there.

They were there sleeping like everyone else. I had somehow got the broken bra on me and I left my heels at the bottoms of some random staircase that Draco would hopefully follow trying to find me. Climbing into Theodore's bed, he groaned and looked at me. He sleepy face went from bothered to murder in seconds. He wasn't angry at me he just knew it was Draco, even without his words I could tell he was thinking it.

"Forget it; I just need someone to..." He nodded and pulled me to his half naked body. His soft sweat pants and warm skin was what I needed right now to feel safe. He whispered me comforting words till I passed out from the exhaustion of my day.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine  
>Read and Review !<em>**

_"Draco, this is wrong, I'm stopping all of this" I whispered grabbing my heels and bra and rushing out of the room. Quickly finding my way down the now pitch black hall, things were just easier for me in the dark, to the dungeons and up to Blaise and Theo's dorm._

_"Forget it; I just need someone to..." Theodore nodded and pulled me to his half naked body and whispered me comforting words till I passed out from exhaustion._

Waking up in the boy's dorm wasn't as relaxing as it was last night to sleep in. Blaise was up and Draco was back. Theo was awake I could feel the waves of anger flow off him while I held onto his bare chest. My face was hidden from both Draco and Blaise.

"What is she doing in _your_ bed?" Draco snapped; after he crawled silently back into the dorm in the early morning he must have spotted me "I just spent the past 7 hours trying to find her!" he explained in a loud whisper, I stopped breathing, he was angry and it scared me.

"Shush, man she still asleep" Blaise laughed threw his pillow, obviously had fallen asleep face first into his pillow "She just turned up in the middle of the night wanted to crash with Theo get over it... she's _our_ best friend" he explained "Not yours"

"Yeah, but why his bed…?" Draco asked, Theodore wasn't going to talk, from what I was feeling coming off him I would say he was too pissed to talk and using me as an excuse. Hiding my face from the scene more, I waited for Blaise's answer.

"Cause if she crawled into mine we would never have gotten to sleep" Blaise chuckled, I heard his bed sheets move I guess he was sitting up, I wanted to laugh as well. We really wouldn't have fallen asleep would we? I sighed.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked quickly, his voice rising. Blaise loud chuckle made me smile into Theo chest, I felt him relax a little under me. He looked down at me and moved one of his hand to run threw my messy hair.

"It means we would start up a conversation and never get to sleep, what did you think I would have _sex_ with Mebelle? Dude I think they call that rape and I don't want to go to Azkaban !" Blaise stated seriously.

I sighed and sat up slowly, Theodore sat up and held me up while I touched my swollen lip, I was sore all over but my lip was the worst. All three boys stared at me, "Mia what happened to your lip? And your shoulder! You're bruised all over" Blaise said shocked jumping out of bed with his black tee and sweat pants, rushing over to my side of Theodore's bed. Yeah we would never had gotten to sleep Blaise would have me in the medic-wing before I could blink, fussing over me having a hissy fit just like he always did when I got hurt.

I rubbed the dry blood off my face glancing at Draco I shrugged "You know me" I forced a laughed half smiling at Blaise while I lied "I tripped on the last step down to the dungeons last night on my way back from my detention and landed on one of the snake sculpture, ripped my top and everything" I said showing off the ripped shoulder straps.

Theodore hand tighten around mine, we had fallen asleep holding hands? "We better get you to the hospital wing" Blaise said pulling a jacket on "Pomfery will go mad it's like 6am!"

"No seriously Blaise, it looks worse than it is" I lied, but in fairness if I just got back to my room I could fix myself up I had potions ready for anything in there, and I had a bath I just was dying to soak in for an hour or two.

"Yeah right, I had to charm you lip to stop bleeding and your whole body is swollen" Theodore snapped through clenched teeth. His spare hand rubbed my shoulder gently where there was a red mark from where the bra strap ripped form pressure. I winced when he tapped my side where I knew one of the bricks dug into me last night.

"Shut up Theo, no its not" I whispered weakly, and my body wasn't swollen to just a little a black and blue from Draco pushing me around.

"So you don't want to go to the wing?" Blaise asked steadily dropping his hands, his jacket fell on the floor and his eyes still wide with worry, he was about to add something when I cut across him.

"Nah" I said shaking my head "But would one of you walk me back to my room? I have some potions to fix up the bruising" I explained glancing at Blaise and Theodore.

"**Yeah**" Draco said nodding quickly "_I'll_ walk you" All three of us looked at him "What I'm dressed!" Theodore half growled behind me, I sighed and Blaise chuckled walking over to me and helping me up slowly as if Draco had said nothing. I was aching all over, I knew I would be before Draco had made the scene in the common room, the detention was long and hard.

"I meant Blaise and Theodore, thanks for the offer but Blaise" I grinned; I think I spilt my lip again, it stung and I felt the metallic liquid pool in my mouth again "Ready to carry me?" I laughed holding my arms out like a baby "I'm exhausted" I sighed. He sighed when he seen my lip bleed but nodded picking me up like I was a newly wed

"I'll come with you two" Theodore said in one of the hardest strained voices I ever heard him use. Draco was fidgeting with his hands as I passed, staring deep into my eyes with guilt. I frowned at him. Theodore pull on his cloak and grabbed a tee while Blaise tickled my side then Theodore pulled opened the door while a bang.

"We'll relax today yeah?" Blaise whispered

"Cool" I smiled, happy to feel safe with Blaise and Theo.

"Maybe we can all listen to some music and catch up about the detention you had to suffer threw" he joked. Just before the door close I glanced at Draco's lost face, it was obvious that his roommates loved me more. Glaring at him I held onto Blaise tighter. He just stared at me guilty. Draco Malfoy was officially out of my life, and Theodore was going to make sure that it stayed that way for as long as he could.

Sitting at the Slytherin table was one of the most awkward things I had ever done the next morning. It was Monday, and even though the two boys and I hid in my private room all day yesterday the evidence was still clear as day all over me. The whole table were staring at me, my broken, swollen lips were un-fixable with my simple potions and the bruise potions weren't instant as I had hoped. Even some of the Ravenclaw had nerve to stop and stare at me. But I couldn't go to the Medic-wing, that was sure to get me a letter home, and I couldn't have that on top of my list of problems.

And since I never wore the cloak, _ever_, I sat in the Great hall with Blaise on my side and Theodore opposite us. The bruises and scratches on my shoulders and arms could be seen through the white, semi-see-threw shirt, but the grey-black waist coat covered the worst ones on my body. I had worn black tights to cover the small scratches and bruised on my legs. In hope people would let the topic drop, but it didn't. Whispers about what could have happened to the rich, pureblood, Slytherin echoed through the air.

When Draco walked in Theodore grabbed Daphne and pulled her to his side, gentle. She smiled brightly up at him; she was one of the non-stop gossips. This would test Draco in a way only Theodore would understand; now if he wanted at sit near me it would be in between Pansy and Daphne two of Draco craziest fans. I sighed, would it work? Would he just leave me alone like I wanted him to ? He often put up with them during classes, why not at breakfast?

I sat staring at my hands; everyone knew what _might_ have happened last night. But no one could say it out loud, even Pansy couldn't and she lived for gossip. After the very public kiss, Draco followed me and no one had seen either of us till the next morning. Everyone must have put one and one together but it didn't really make a difference; people like Daphne or Pansy would have come up with something '_juicier'_, a tutoring session gone wrong, a walk turned verbal fight, quiddage practise, a slip while dancing, something stupidly girl but nothing crazy like what had actually happened, _border line rape and violence_.

Blaise moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist lightly knowing I was still sore. Leaning into him I felt safer. What I really respected about Pansy and Daphne about their little gossips this time was that they hadn't made it seem like either Theodore or Blaise had done it to me, always some mysterious boy from another house, a secret boyfriend even. I knew that the girls and I never really became friends because I was given a private suite, but the five of us all had a silent bond not to fuck each-other over.

"So I was thinking, that we skip the first few classes" Blaise grinned "Maybe go for a walk, hangout" he whispered hopefully "Just the three of us you know like old times?" he asked his lips pressed against on my temple. I sighed and smiled slightly, Daphne stared at me with shock and pity in her eyes, Pansy didn't know what to do, and the girls were lost with what to do with me.

"Can't get another detention cause then a letter get sent home" I mumbled leaning into him harder, my left side stung from the pressure I was putting on my bruises. "Other than that I would love to!" Pansy started to mutter to Alice about something, and Daphne shook her head in thought.

"Well then, how about we are officially classroom buddies for the day?" Blaise grinned I nodded watching as Draco stormed down the table behind me to the animals Crabbe and Goyle, he glared at Blaise; he must have seen the simple kiss on my temple, I sighed. Draco was hopeless. Theodore grinned for a second before placing his arm over Daphne's Shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"How about we be classroom buddies, Daphne, the _whole_ day" He grinned. Daphne giggled. I sighed relaxing from the distraction of the two.

"Sure, and maybe later we can all hang out in the common room, you know like in our old group from what was it Pans?" she paused "3rd year, yeah our 3rd year gang" she smiled sweetly, Theodore stared at her confused, So did I.

" Alice, Blue, Mebelle, Blaise, You and I, you don't remember" She frowned a little "We all used to play poker and tease the 2nd years" Theodore chuckled. I laughed a little; the face on the boy was priceless he wasn't expecting to get a date that quickly. I grinned I knew he kind-of liked Daphne. "But of course Pansy would have to tag along now" She grinned poking her best friend.

"Sure" He grinned taking his arm back "But first, Mebelle what do you think of a walk around the castle like '_old'_ times" Theo suggested, Blaise smiled and nodded quickly. Knowing this was just his way of asking to get him out of there. Laughing I stood up slowly and grinned at my two best friends. Daphne, Pansy and Alice all broke out into a girlish squeal, Theodore Grinned and laughed with Blaise. They were both excited for Theo.

I walked ahead of the two boys, Blaise had my school bag and I had my slight limp. All my muscles were sore, I didn't know if it was from running around the castle or the shock of what happened. I glanced back into the room when Blaise and Theo met me at the door after catting quickly the whole way to me, staring back at me were most of the room, but the only pair of eyes I cared for were silver, a stormy shade of silver that still haunted my hot, steamy, lustful dreams.

Staring at me with complete guilt he looked away and started to eat quickly. I sighed glancing up at the teachers table I noticed some of the staring at me also, Snape had noticed the little glance I had given Draco, and from the face he was making one of us were going to get an ear full later.

"We'll be here" Theo said seriously "_always_" he added even more serious.

Days passed, and my wounds healed. People started to hear what really happened or well what I had told Blaise; that I had fallen on the snake statue. Snape didn't believe it for a second, but he didn't give out to me, he gave out to Pansy for being a bad prefect for letting me out after hours. I only lightly remember seeing her tear when Draco had kissed me.

The girls and I had a growing relationship, we all started to play poker again, and even some of the other years were coping us. Pansy said we were the '_Rulers of Slytherin'_, the _'Royal Family_' this only caused argues of who was the king and Queen.

Somehow Snape had heard about the kiss in the common room. Portraits are very big gossips. And on that Saturday afternoon, nearly a week later; while I finishing a potion we all had to brew individually for Snape's, I heard Snape's furious voice echoing threw his office walls, pausing for a moment outside his door with a devilish smirk I waited to hear someone name to find out who was in deep shit.

It had been Draco, this caused me to run and hid in my room for the evening, the next day Theodore told me that Draco as furious all evening, sitting the common room like a statue arguing with everyone around him over stupid things until he got into a fight with one of the other boys in our year. I didn't care if he had jumped off the astronomy tower, there was no way I was going to comfort him.

Weeks started to pass quickly, Draco was putting his heart and soul into quiddage training, and I was as always concerned about my studies or at least my parents were. I had gotten a letter one of the weeks that I should find myself a boyfriend, the weird thing was that my mother had wrote a .P.S. saying _'And hunnie we love you no matter who you choose, half, pure or not, we will stand by you'_ this made me completely confused. Ever since I was little all they wanted for me was a rich handsome, pureblood, now that was gone ?

Christmas was next week, I had decided to say at Hogwarts since Draco was going home and if I went home as well that would mean I would be forced into attending his parties, and the Malfoys have A_LOT_ of parties. Theodore had gone home saying that his brother had had twins babies only last week Rose and Robert. And Blaise _had_ to go home; his father demanded it this Christmas. So I couldn't be angry at either of them, I had made my decision last minute so Draco couldn't change his plans. So now I was left alone in the castle, not that I minded I welcomed the almost empty castle.

Walking into the Great hall I noticed the four tables were gone and replaced with one long one. Eyeing it nervously Dumbledore stood up. "Miss Darknight" He grinned down at me "It seems that it's just you from Slytherin who stayed this Christmas" I nodded.

Frowning I glanced down the table, I had already known this, I had spent the last few days eating at the Slytherin table alone. The long table was mostly full of red headed Gryffindor or just Gryffindor in general from the older years "Yes, my friends were all demanded home this Christmas" was all I said.

Dumbledore nodded at me "Yes, It's a tradition to have very few Slytherin left in Hogwarts for Christmas but please sit Miss Darknight" He said pointing to the only seat left, between the Weasley twins, both who were smirking at me with that mischievous glint in their eyes that was the look I had spotted them us on some of us unfortunate Slytherins before.

Sitting down, I noticed that Harry Potter was staring at me a little too much during dinner while Ginny Weasley glared and the twins were trying to get me to join in a little too much. Glancing at one of the twins he smiled brightly at me, his eyes full of happiness and laughter… This was going to be one fucking long Christmas break without any friends and a gang of Gryffindor's hanging around every corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten  
>Read and Review ! <em>**

Sitting on the common room sofa, I glared at the fire; this was the same spot where Draco had kissed me a few weeks ago. The same spot where he started the worst and best nights of my life. Now it was Day Four of my life alone in Hogwarts. It was hard; trying to escape the Weasley twins I was failing badly since the Ginger twins had already: covered me in paint, glued feathers to my head, turned my clothes neon pink and dyed my hair red. They were a sly pair, every time I came out of one of their tricks I wondered why they weren't in Slytherin, they were so cunning.

My emotions were so muddle up; Draco was in my mind continuously. I had no distraction apart from the twins and they only took up a small amount of my day. I liked Malfoy, but I hated him as well. The biggest problem was I don't even know if I like '_him'_ or just his act. Were his complements truthful, were his touches real? Who was Draco Malfoy? Growling I fell back into the couch letting the green blanket I brought down from my private dorm smother out the light from the warm fire.

I heard the common room door snap open, so I peeked out from under my safe blanket. After seeing Snape I sat upright, letting the blanket fall to the floor. We didn't have a close relationship, but he wasn't a hard person to get along with when you weren't in trouble. He held out a letter to me and sat down on one of the arm chairs. The cream letter had Draco's cursive hand writing, I hadn't ever gotten a letter from him before, but I knew his writing from our class notes.

"He wants you to read this one" Snape drawled picking up my newspaper. "Not just send them back"

"I haven't been receiving any letters" I explained quickly "My parents temporarily refuse to speak with me since I decided to stay in Hogwarts, and my friends are busy" I waved, knowing full and well that if my friends didn't owl me soon I was going to have a serious fight with them when they came back early for me on New Year's.

"Maybe your owls are being interpreted" He asked, an eye brow raised "Not that I see a 6th year student being very interesting to the ministry or anyone for that matter"

I laughed "Oh Dam, My secret love letters with the minister have been found have they? Soon it'll be the nation's most important issue" I teased, "**THE MINISTER AND TEEN STUDENT GETTING IT ON **that'll be the head line" I grinned leaning back on the couch, Snape let a chuckle behind the newspaper "I read about the Quiddage world cup, already having arguments about which lucky country are holding them in 2 years" I tried "It should be Ireland after all they did win it, but it's too close to England who got to hold it last time". I didn't want to read the letter and I hadn't spoken with anyone in four days apart from pass the juice please, so I guess between loneliness and nervousness I ranted on.

Snape chuckled "Just read the letter girl before my Godson arrives back in Hogwarts demanding to see you" I rose an eye brow at him this time "I've been told he went to your estate, only to find you weren't there" he explained.

"Why should I read it?" I asked testing "I know _you_ know" I whispered.

Snape nodded "My best guess is a formal apology" He explained "As your house head I advise you read it. Draco is really a good friend to have. You should know since Nott and Zabini are still friends with him, even after what happened"

"They don't know exactly what happened" I explained looking at the sealed wax, it had a dragon on one side and a rose on the other, must have been Draco's private seal "No one but Draco and I do"

"I know what happened that night" Snape explained quickly "Read it, so will you to" He said. And with that he threw the paper down at left, knowing that I would just keep putting it off by trying to talking to him if he stayed. Just before he left he cast a look at me "There is a fire proof spell on it Miss Knight" He explained seriously then he was gone

I nodded; my eyes flicking to the fire. But not even for one second would I think about burning the letter. Ripping open the letter now interested in what Snape said _"Read It, So will you to'_ what the hell did that mean?

_'__Dear Mebelle' _

He began; his writing wasn't as curved and tidy as before, it was scribbled, messy and there were mistakes all over it very un-Draco.

_'__I (__plan)__ planned on writing everything I know, (__feel)__ and have thought about since what happened (__and even before)__ what happened but my father advised me to keep it short so you would read it (__and not throw it away)__…(I'm going to try and take his advice)  
>I am really (<em>_very)__ extremely _**_sorry_**_ for what happened, I have no excuse for what happened in that __dark__ lost room in the towers, (__but)__ apart from; that I was a lustful, (__horny)__, crazed boy searching for an answer, living on a whim and on miss-guided dream of you and I. But you (__should not),__ cannot deny that before that incredibly huge mistake we were (__good)__ incredible together. Then you just stopped talking to me –blanked me out and the _**_only_**_ conclusion that comes to mind for this is that you have been told by either Zabini or Nott about my (__childishly-stupid__)immature affairs. But Mebelle, you've been (__constantly in__) drowning out all my thoughts; Your eyes, lips,(__hips__,) hair, (__legs__,) skin, everything just won't stop (__blinding__) invading my mind. You ARE different to the other silly, stupid, __slutty, boring__, plain girls. You have to give me a chance; I don't think I'll be able to (__function)__ survive if you do not reply to this letter at the very least.  
>Yours,<br>Draco Malfoy. _

_P.S – I have only ever shown you the real me, not just the cocky, lustful, Ass that all them unfortunate girls have met in dark, secret corners. And I plan on only ever being myself with you, Mebelle, please give me a chance. _

Butting the letter down I sighed, what was I going to do now?

I spent the next few days wondering around the castle, my luck must be at an all-time high or the twin's just got bored of me because none of their little tricks had found me lately. Sitting on a window's ledge inside watching the winter snow fall, I hummed to the radio.

It was playing some soft rock music, my favourite type of music while I day-dreamed of Draco. Ever since I got his letter I couldn't stop thinking about him. How his silver eyes would watch me, how his hands felt on my body and even his laugh haunted me. Shriving I sighed and closed my eyes, even the white of the snow reminded me of him. I had to write my letter to him soon, I knew he must be very agitated already, that wouldn't help with all the Parties the Malfoys throw around Christmas.

Someone coughed, looking down I found Harry Fucking Potter standing below me; The boy had been sitting beside or opposite me at meals all the time lately, it was like he wanted to be close to me, but I knew that couldn't be true. I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor, we disgust not attract one and other.

"Hey" Harry half waved I nodded and flicked my wand at the radio it's volume lowered "Fred and George won't be bothering you anymore" He began rubbing his hands together "I told them to stop" I glared at him, but he wasn't looking at me, little prat.

Who does he think he is telling them to stop! My protector..? Oh so fucking brave Gryffindor...! What do I look like a defenceless princess? Jumping down he ran his hand threw his hair as his blue eyes watched me jump, I banished the radio to the common room where it belonged.

"What possessed you to do that?" I hissed walking closer to him, his hand which was tangled in his messy black hair fell to his side dead; his eyes never leaving my face.

"I thought they were annoying you, I just…" He shook his head changing his mind about telling me something "I-I haven't seen you around the castle much" He stumbled, I nodded watching him and his nerves run threw him. Why was he nervous? He was just coming to tell me his _noble_ deed of standing up to the big bad Weasley twins.

"I can take care of myself and you haven't seen me because we're not friends potter" I claimed turning to walk away, the nerve of that boy! I thought shaking my head as I walked. Never have I once spoken to him and now he's doing stupid things for me. What a little creep.

"I'd like us to be…" I heard his voice echo softly around me but then only the clicking of my heels and swishing of my cloak was all that could be heard. It was almost like I imaged the whole thing. But then "_Wait_!" echoed while he ran, his heavy footfalls were hard to miss. He grabbed my arm roughly and spun me around and then kissed me.

Wide eyed and shocked I stood their motionless as his lips moved over mine, He pulled away before I could push him, it was a short yet unwanted and completely unexpected kiss from a weird Gryffindor. He watched me as my face and purple eyes turned furious; Slapping him hard I left him with a stinging red mark.

Stepping away from him I hissed "Touch me again Potter and you will feel far worse pain" He looked at me in like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing, he was shocked! I was the one who got kissed by a perverted little Gryffindor! "What in Merlin's name gave you the idea to kiss a random girl?" I snapped, I knew he felt the glare my purple eyes radiated because he winced "Because it doesn't work on everyone! In fact I'm shock if that move ever works at all you Pervert!" I hissed "Good bye - _Boy who lived_" I taunted, before leaving him to his thoughts and broken ego as I stormed down to the Slytherin Common room furious.

Slapping the portrait open quickly I heard the door crack against the stone wall. I stormed in and threw my cloak on a random couch and growling at nothing and everything all once. From Potter kissing me to my friends not sending any letters to my parents short responses to my letters since '_they weren't talking to me'_ to Draco, above all Draco because I couldn't get him out of my bloody head and he was the start of all this drama. I hadn't even noticed I wasn't alone during my mental rant about all my problems.

Since standing there in the middle of the common room was the Ass himself, there in the flesh was Draco Malfoy. "Hello" He began slowly. I glared at him before realising I wasn't even angry at him anymore, it's been weeks since what happened, I had gotten over it almost as fast as the bruises themselves and he had said sorry, I had been trying to write to him for the past two days, but I couldn't think of what to say.

"Potter just kissed me" I snapped at him, falling down on a couch watching him as I did. His soft features turned vivid. His hands clenched at his sides.

"He **WHAT**!" Draco yelled "Why, How, Where?" He asked quickly walking over to me, he was wearing a white tee shirt and pair of dress pants, his cloak was folded over a chair also. He looked good –as always but not very teenage but I was the same wearing my silver heels, a high-waisted, midnight-blue, skirt and cream, button-up shirt that showed off my boobs brilliantly. We never really dressed like teenagers Draco and I. I never found belly tops or track suits appealing so I just didn't wear them, now I wondered if his style was Draco fake image or just what he preferred to wear.

"At one of the upstairs windows, he grabbed me and kissed me, I don't know the boy must be mad with fame or something because one second he was telling me he got the twins to stop pulling pranks on me and the next he kissed me!" I ranted, fixing my skirt, and placed my plated blonde hair on my shoulder. I felt a little self-conscious around Draco. I felt slightly scared too.

"I'm going to kill him…" Draco stated sitting down a little form me on the long leather couch grabbing the first cushion he found and stretched it out.

I laughed a little "Oh do try" I encouraged "It would be nice to see the boy who Lived - Die" I grinned at Draco. He didn't respond just watched me as my thoughts rattled around in my head.

"So…" Draco sighed, his hands squeezing the shit out of the cushion, he was nervous now. "When I arrived I came through Snape's office..." I cut him off, knowing what he wanted to know.

"I got you letter" I confirmed "I just…. I just didn't know how to reply" I concluded.

"Seeing that your talking to me is that a good thing?" Draco asked, I glanced at him, an eye brow raised almost playfully but not enough for him to notice "What?" He asked his voice breaking.

I smiled slight, and moved closer to him and took his tense hand into mine, he relaxed almost instantly "Yes, but someone…" I paused smirking little as I watched our hands "Has a lot of making up to do" I could almost feel the happy-warmth radiate off Draco.

"I will do anything for you" He murmured into my hair before he kissed the top of my head "Anything Mebelle" he repeated, I looked up at him and I just knew he was telling the truth. Bending down he kissed my lips softly, and I was glad he did.

Draco and I walked to the Late Christmas Feast together, he had been back for two days now, and neither of us had gone to the Great Hall. Draco would rant about killing Potter and I would complain about the Gryffindors in general and in the end we would call on house elf's and they were happy to serve us food in the common room.

But Snape arrived earlier today, his expression slightly worried when he found Draco dead asleep on the couch while I read a dark arts book. Did he think I killed him? I think so because it took him a minute to compose himself before he told us that we were too attended the late dinner-feast tonight. Even the thought made me smirk a little; a nervous Snape.

"I don't want to" I claimed as we walked up the last of the stairs, it was almost 10pm and the elfs had refused to give us lunch so we were both hungry. "Potter always sits beside me" I added causing Draco to tense beside me. I hopped it was enough to make him turn us around and back to the common room.

"I'll sit beside you tonight, even if I have lift his ass out of a chair to do it" He growled, I laughed lightly. I had only found out that Potter was one of the many people Draco despised. It one of the many things I was learning about Draco, the real Draco. He had a temper with house elfs, hated tea, only drank coffee with milk, Loved the same music as me –Rock and was really upset when Zabini and Nott choice me over him that morning after the accident. That's what we were calling it '_The accident'_

Draco squeezed my hand, we had been holding hands a lot since he came back, it was the only thing we did that was any way sexual, apart from a quick goodnight kiss. I think that Draco was trying to give me space. "I'd like to see that" I laughed popping my hip to his lightly "_Master Malfoy please put Mr Potter down now! He hasn't even had desert yet_" I said in the lost voice of Headmaster Dumbledore. Draco laughed lightly, and then the Great hall doors came into view.

"Come on" Draco encouraged pulling me slightly, but just before we came up to the doors Snape appeared.

"Draco, could I have a word, alone" He added eyeing me. I nodded and let go of Draco hand, giving him a last look our eyes caught each other, Silver on purple. And then I was walking into the filled Great hall, there were a few seats left, plotted around the long table. I picked a seat where there were two seats either side were empty.

I knew Potter would move to sit beside me, like he was right now, his shy smile on his face and horrid Green jumper-obviously a present. This meant that I had the other side free for Draco; a sure to be furious Draco. "Hey" he greeted sitting down and placing his goblet down beside mine.

"I think I made it clear two days ago Potter that I wasn't interested" I snapped, glancing at the door waiting for Draco to walk in, but all I seen were the few Hufflepuffs who had stayed walking in chatting loudly, a Few of the girls were dressed in festive outfits. red, white, green or gold one even had a muggle Christmas hat.

I glanced down at my red maxi dress; it had a bulgy gold trim around my neck and charm gold diamonds glittering on the trail. I had thick black heels and dark make-up on. It had a heating charm to keep me warm even threw wind and snow. Draco told me I looked amazing the minute he saw me. But now I was wondering if it was a little to Gryffindor and Potter made my thoughts clear "I thought we could be friends instead… you know since there aren't any more Slytherins in Hogwarts this winter" He charmed, I glanced at him, his annoying blue eyes watching me carefully threw his round glasses just like before. "Besides, I think Dumbledore might change your house with the outfit you're wearing tonight"

I dropped the jug of water I held back onto the table with a bang "Look Potter, you're pissing me off right now, to start off with you kissed me which you had no right to do and now you're annoying me." I snapped, he opened his mouth to make a counter-case but I cut across him. "And not everyone thinks being in the _House of Bravery_ is the best option. So do me a favour and fuck off" I snapped.

Fuming I poured the glass of water but while I was slipping it Potter jumped out of his seat like it was burning his ass. Looking up I spotted Draco walking in with Snape, both laughing about something one had said.

Potter spotted him first though, walking over when Snape left he must have insult Draco because Draco's happy face turned sour as he snapped something back but when his eyes went livid after a few moments that I knew something was up. Standing up I walked over and stood between them, I knew Draco was about to jinx him.

"Get out of the way Mebelle" Draco said calmly, but it was a dangerous calm. Like the one Blaise uses before he punches someone.

"Yeah better move, Malfoy was just about to tell me about how _his mother_ reads him bedtime stories still, isn't that just _adorable_ " Potter mocked, laughing at Draco furious status. I turned on Potter glaring at him. The look of guilt on Potter face must have calmed Draco because he chuckled and took my hand in his this made Potter face turn to complete shock.

Draco laughed harder "What wrong Potter? Where's all that cocky-talk now?" He said pushing past him, I brought him to my seat and he sat down on my left. Potter left to go sit with his friend's; and Thank Merlin himself that he's at least a little bit smarter than he looks. "Thanks" Draco muttered relaxing completely into the chair while I poured him a drink.

"For what…?" I teased "Stopping a fight in front of the headmaster?" I grinned, Draco gave me a serious look before grabbing the side of my chair and yanking it closer to his, with a little scream I was right next by his side our chairs now a love-seat. His hand opened on his lap waiting for mine to fall into place.

"Calming me down" He whispered, I slipped my hand into his, and leaned my shoulder on his. "I meant it when I said you were perfect Mebelle" He whispered into my hair before he kissed it. I sighed and relaxed into him. "Every day you get even more addictive" he grinned. I laughed at him.

"So what I'm your new drug now?" I teased, he chuckled and nodded "You're withdrawals are going to be hard" I teased. He frowned almost instantly, he must have thought I was going to just stop talking to him again. I learnt that Draco is a very serious type of people, he never told me he was a protective or possessive person I doubt he even knows that he is, but I'd say his father is the same. It is just the little things he does hints that he is. I would say a lot of the Slytherins are, we were brought up spoilt, so when we get something _it's ours and no one else's_. We never learnt how to share.

Draco squeezed my hand "and why would I be going through withdrawal symptoms now?" He asked almost threatening. I laughed at him and flexed my fingers.

"From your old drugs" I explained, he looked at me as if I said a load of gibberish "You know, _Sluts, Whores and Hoes_" I grinned at his shocked face "Heard there is men falling for that drug daily" Draco laughed.

"I rather my new drug" He grinned "The old one wasn't even a percentage as; tasty, hot, interesting, mind blowing, sexy, heart stopping and exciting as my new drug" My smile was so wide that Draco laughed.

"Is Draco Malfoy trying to be sweet?" I asked ridiculously "Because calling a girl, tasty and mind blowing aren't the words you should use Master Malfoy" I teased.

He shook his head using his spare hand to move my blond hair out of my eyes "Not sweet Miss Knight, a _Malfoy_ isn't sweet" He explained seriously "I am simply being honest" I sighed and let Draco kiss my forehead. Then we started to listen to Dumbledore celebrate Christmas enough for the lot of us.

We ate as much as we could and laughing about stories and jokes and listened into the professor's quarrels, Snape, McGonagall and Slughorn arguments about spells were the most amusing. The Feast was over just before twelve so Draco and I went to the large court yard and sat by the fountain, not talking as took in the white carpet floor and ice, we watched the brightly lit stars our hands together and worries fading away.

I spotted a shooting star and smirked. "I wish on that shooting star that a handsome blond would kiss me" I whispered, letting go of Draco's huge strong hand. Draco smiled down at me, watching me closely as he leaned down slowly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders I felt safe, sliding the tips of my fingers into his hair, our lips met in a soft kiss.

But it didn't take long for our soft sweet kiss to turn hot and passionate. It was a Malfoy and a Knight combination we were talking about. Draco pulled me flush to his suit covered body, I tugged on his hair, moaning threw our kisses, our lips battled for control. And all I was think was '_Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes'_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Read and Review !_**

_But it didn't take long for our soft sweet kiss to turn hot and passionate. It was a Malfoy and a Knight combination we were talking about. Draco pulled me flush to his suit covered body, I tugged on his hair, moaning threw our kisses, our lips battled for control. And all I was think was 'Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes'_

***Chapter eleven***

"Draco" I moaned out, he had sat down on the cool bench and my legs were wrapped around his hips, grinding my want into him, not caring if I was destroying my dress, I just wanted him; all of him.

He groaned and kissed me hard, his hands squeezing my ass as I ground into his member. I smiled into his kiss, bending down to kiss and bit his neck his hands tightened on my hips.

"_Wait_" Draco mumbled quickly, I froze and pulled back confused. Just before I kissed his pinked lips he pulled back again "Mebelle Wait" he whispered. I nodded and slide off his lap and to his side on the bench. "Just wait" He said rubbing his face with his huge hands.

I frowned and glared at the ground. "You've change your mind" I whispered. Draco perked up grabbing my hands and pulling them into his lap. "Quite the opposite actually" He laughed "We can't go fast" He explained "I want us" he stated seriously "I want this"

I laughed, he rose an eye brow at me "You already have this Mr Malfoy" I winked pulling him up with me leading him back inside, to the warm castle "but unless one of us are _missing_ from our beds tonight you won't" Draco grinned down at me.

"Like I've said before..." He announced throwing an arm over my shoulder "You're perfect" He cheered before kissing my cheek and walking to the Common room.

We didn't have sex that night, but Draco did sleep in my room. Draco explained how he'd never just slept with someone before and I didn't laugh. Instead I told him neither had I which was the truth(well apart from Theodore but he's like family) and cuddled next to him as we fell into a comfortable deep sleep.

The next morning Draco woke me with feather kisses across my face. I moaned and pushed him away from me threatening that if he ever woke me up again that I'd wake him up by chewing on one of his balls some morning. Draco had chuckled and muttered 'kinky' before kissing my shoulder and getting out to have a shower.

We had gotten into a routine the two of us; living together he was more energetic than me so he often went for walks around the castle or runs threw the grounds while I was more into my art taking time to sit and watch the landscape or simple gaze at something beautiful that caught my eye.

Draco had gotten into the habit of sleeping with me now; half of his clothes was in here now mixing with my dresses and heels. It was the day before New Year's. Blaise and Theo were due back tomorrow and nether had sent me one letter; they were in trouble.

We were lounging in the Common room; I was wearing tight black leather pants and a white loose shirt while Draco wore loose dress pants and a plain blue tee. We were both bare foot. Draco was reading up on his potion text book while I sketched. We hadn't spoke in a few hours but that bothered neither of us.

"You know" Draco called over to me from the other side of the common room gazing over his text book "this would be our last day in Hogwarts relatively alone" he grinned putting down his book and strolling over.

I put the sketch and charcoals down and gaze up at him as he stood in front of me. I had been evil in the past days; I had, just like today, worn extremely mouth-watering sexy bras under practically see threw tops, I had worn some of my shortest shorts and lowest tops in hope that Draco would crack. But it was no use, I walked out of my shower yesterday into my bedroom while he lay on my bed but still didn't budge after seeing me in the tiniest towel I could find dripping wet. Nothing was working he wanted to go slow and I wanted to get the express pass threw the crowds so I was at the front of the line. I'm not good at waiting for things I know I can have with a little push and tug here and there.

"So what?" I asked as he held out his hand to me, taking it he pulled me flush to him.

"Well, we are alone Miss Darknight and what do we all know happens when teenagers are left alone" Draco asked, my eyes lit with lust as he bent down to me ear with a sly smirk on his face "We snoop" I let a frustrated sigh out of my mouth as he pulled me towards the lads dorms room.

Two hours and a very long hot shower later, we had found nothing gossip worthy apart from some gay porno's; which were expected, some crotch-less underwear and gross fungus-growing condoms; which I had stood on which is why I was in the shower again for the second day in a row.

"You sure your O.K?" I heard Draco shout threw my bathroom door. Growling I flicked my wand so the cherry flavoured jell would wash off. "Mebelle" he called, I hissed out as the water turned slightly cold. I had been in the shower for ages. Grabbing a towel I turned the taps off then drying my hair roughly I glared at the image in the mirror I was flushed and bothered. I wrapped my softest towel around me before I opened the bedroom door, where Draco stood about to knock on it again. "You're alive" he teased.

I glared at him before walking over to my bed and starting to brush out my well-conditioned hair. "Yes" I answered quickly.

"You know I didn't know they were going to be in his room" Draco mentioned walking closer to me "And come to think about it we should have been wearing shoes" I dry heaved again before turning and diving into my pillows not caring I was wetting them – this was Draco side anyway. "Mebelle" Draco murmured pulling me away from the pillows and into a hug.

"It's wrong, that boy should be enlisted into a hygiene course immediately" I growled crossing my arms. Draco chuckled softly before un-crossing my arms and holding both my hands.

"How about you changed into something comfy, you can wear one of my jackets if you want it's cold out and we can go for a walk or run?" He asked, I scoffed "Ok a walk then" he teased.

Sighing I pulled myself of the bed and towards the closet. Draco goes running most mornings and he tells me every day how it was getting colder and the snow was piling up. When we finally made it outside it was beautiful. Draco had his arms wrapped lightly around my waist while I was breathing in his dark manly scent for comfort. "You know" I sighed as we gazed at the black lake "Hogwarts is really beautiful sometimes"

Draco chuckled and turned me to face him "yeah maybe but you're beautiful all the time" I laughed at his lame comment before he kissed me softly. "Even after you stand on a mouldy, fungus infested condom" he teased.

I glared at him half heartedly, soon we had to go to Dinner and the tables were back to normal so we had a break from puppy eye's Potter who was still trying to get me alone to talk but I was never alone anymore really. Sure Draco went running in the mornings but that was before I was even awake or finished reading the daily profit – which I updated him on before we went to breakfast and he could read his own. And then if one of us leaves the common room the other usually decides to come along for the trip to the library, kitchens or simply for a stroll.

By the time we got back to the Common room we were both a little tipsy; we both went to sit below the rickety bridge to watch the sunset over the snow covered country and Draco had snuck some Russian Vodka to so we could stay warmer than we would be without it. Laughing and giggling we stripped layers and played some soft music in my bedroom.

I grabbed some clothes and snuck into the bathroom while Draco untied his boots telling me how once he almost threw his potions book at Snape for telling him he was wrong in 2nd year. I laughed as I slipped off my leggings and pulling up a pair of black silk shorts and leaving Draco's jersey on from earlier for bed. Tying my hair up into a messy bun I came out grinning at Draco's back since he was still taking off his boots, walking into the room I took a final gulp of the vodka I placed it down on the side table.

"You know _that_ would have been hilarious" I teased, grabbing my book from the side table as Draco looked up at me from his spot at the bed. It felt like time slowed down, gazing from my book to Draco's silver eyes I felt my body heat up and heart bound from the look he was giving me. "Draco" I muttered as he threw his boots towards my closet and walked over to me, he was in a pair of black sweat pants and a half unbuttoned shirt but that didn't matter what mattered was that his eyes were dark.

"Shush" Draco whispered as he quickly bent down and kissed me hard I threw my book to the floor with a thud and quickly hitched onto Draco living on his wet kisses. Moaning Draco had bit my lower lip, he pulled away letting our foreheads touch as we breathed in each other's breaths. "Are you sure…" Draco muttered.

I laughed and pushed Draco onto the bed strangling his hips I pushed him down so he was half lying on the bed leaning down I bit his ear, his hands squeezed my hips "If all it took to turn you on was a pair of black shorts and a jersey Draco I would have bought every quiddage jersey in Europe by now" I teased. Draco chuckled and lifted me up so he could slide between my legs and be on top and in control like he wanted.

"not just any jersey Miss Darknight" Draco whispered kissing and biting my neck making me hot and flustered with heavy excitement "_MY_ jersey" he said pointing to the Slytherin crest and number 7 with a long finger. I made a 'O' with my mouth as I only noticed now what jersey I had absentmindedly borrowed from his stuff this morning. Draco grinned at me before biting me hard on my neck making me moan out and started to push his sweat pants off his hips in the moment.

Soon we were both stripped of our clothes kneeling on the bed as we fought for dominance in our heated kissing, I'd win for a minute then Draco's hands would nip my nipple or tickle my tummy and then he'd win but then I'd let my hand slide a little too far south or press my body just a little to tight to his and I'd win. It was really fun for both of us; that was until even threw the nipple moaning and tickling I was winning.

Draco moaning when my thumb slide over his cocks head, he grabbed my waist tight I knew he was going to move me into a position so I couldn't tease him anymore but I wasn't prepared for his actions to be so fast, I had hardly my eyes open before he was kissing the insides of my legs his fingers already teasing my clit. "Draco" I moaned out when his first fingers pushed into me, his dark lust filled eyes were watching me reactions to everything, to every thrust to every lick to ever little slide of a finger sooner rather than later it was becoming too much for me and my moans and hisses were getting louder. I grabbed Draco hands to stop him "Wait" I moaned out sitting up and pulling his face to mine, he quickly wiped his lips before kissing me passionately pushing me deep into the pillows, i let him have control.

"Mebelle" Draco moaned out thrusting his hips slightly showing me how hard he already was for me, I pulled away and flipped us slowly so I was on top. Trailing my hands down his perfectly manly chest I crawled down the bed. Taking his huge member into my soft hands I wrapped them around his base while I leaned dreadfully slow over to the tip of his cock all the while staring into his smouldering eyes. Draco was almost shaking as I let my tongue lightly lick his head, taking with his some pre-cum. Draco didn't taste bad. I rolled my tongue around the tip of his cock before sliding my mouth over his cock, my mouth wasn't big enough for all of him so I took what I could then I came back up. Draco breathing was harder and faster than before as I licked and sucked on his hard cock. He knew I was soaking wet and ready for him, all he had to do was say when.

I let one of my hands slip from his cock to his tense balls and with one of the slightly touches Draco was up from the pillows and pulling me away from his cock and back into the pillows "I think that's enough playing around don't you?" he growled as he spread my legs with his knees. Nodding I bit my lip and slid a hand over my mouth wiping it quickly. Draco kissed me hard and I pulled hips hips towards me.

Draco pushed into me slowly, letting me stretch out with the sheer size of him, moaning when he was fully in me I hissed out and grabbed his hair and pulled him into an other hot kiss. Draco got a slow mind blowing pace going when his cock started to hit a toe-tingling spot inside me. Moaning and hissing he pounded into me kissing me and growling my name we got hotter and wilder. I flipped us eventually so I was on top but the moment I was about to start my rhythm Draco lifted my hips high up into the air and knelt in front of me, I thought he was going to eat me again but instead he pounded into me.

Catching me by surprise I screamed out his name and reached above my head for the bed's wooden panel grabbing it I lifted myself into the air every time he trusted into me from complete pleasure and shock. Draco's thundering pace picked up and I moaned out "Draco" he caught my eyes "I'm going to cum" I hissed out when he pounded even deeper into me if that was even possible the soft music in the background was smothered by our pants and moans.

"Then Cum" Draco growled taking one of his squeezing hands from my hip to my swollen clit and rubbing it roughly, making me go into spasms of pleasure before I shouted out his name and Draco pulled out of me after a few more tight wet thrusts. But I knew he hadn't cum. Crawling to my knees I quickly and hungrily took him into my mouth, my hands playing with him also I licked and sucked him until he erupted into my mouth, groaning out his hand which was lost in my hair pushed me into his massive member gagging me almost before he let me swallow all he gave me. Panting Draco waited as I wiped my mouth and straightened up to lean flush to his body, he petted my hair and grabbed the lightest bed cover before pulling us down into the bed exhausted and ready for a good night of sleep.

"that was…." I murmured, Draco chuckled before kissing me into silence then he grabbed his wand form behind me and flicking it, I suddenly felt a lot cleaner. Kissing me once more Draco pulled me close to him before we went to a sound sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Peeking my eyes opened I found Draco's side of the bed occupied; which was strange since usually he was off running before I was awake. Sighing, I thought back to our night, with a small smile I slowly slid closer to him I didn't care if I was naked, I trusted him more than anyone now. I fit into his side breathed him in, sighing I felt so content and relaxed. Then it was like all the clock-work in my head clicked together. And I was out of bed in a flash throwing on a polka dots high-wasted skirt and a cream tang top, flicking my hair out of my face I grumbled.

I heard a chuckled from the bed and glancing quickly over my shoulder as I pulled on my black stockings I found Draco watching me amused sitting up on his elbows. "What's the hurry?" he asked very amused "you're awake very…" he glanced at the clock on his cluttered bed side table "I've laid in" he chuckled shaking his head while sliding out of bed; but somehow he was in boxers. Rolling my eyes I huffed. He must have gotten up to get a drink or go to the toilet threw the night and I had slept threw it; it always unnerves me that he can slyly slip out of bed for his runs even if he admits that he kisses me goodbye, I never feel it.

"What's the hurry, he asks!" I shouted pulling my extremely messy hair into a high pony tail "In case you've forgotten what day it is Draco; I'd get dressed and ready now if I were you" I mused as I scanned my closet; now over crowed with both Draco and mine clothes.

Draco face fell in a millisecond "It's not your birthday is it?" he asked quickly walking over, taking our hands together he kissed my fingers "Because if I had of known…" I cut over him throwing his hands back at him.

"It's NEW YEARS EVE" I cheered grabbing a pair of boots and a knitted sweater "I swear!" I exclaimed shaking my head. Draco looked mildly relieved that it wasn't my birthday.

"Well then" Draco chuckled at my childishness "I must wear my best" he chuckled. I slapped his chest and he grabbed my waist pulling me flush to him "Morning" he whispered changing the mood completely dropping the second boot to the floor I let one of my hands tangle it's fingers into his soft hair.

"Morning" I whispered back, and Draco belt down to kiss me softly. Pulling away he kissed my cheek and my forehead before grinning down at me.

"Take your time Mebelle, we have all day _and_ tomorrow to go crazy" he teased "Come take a shower" he grinned at me, his cheekiest smile on his evil lips.

"I took two showers yesterday" I mused with a little frown, thinking about the horrible fungus covered condom, shivering Draco ran his hands down my arms.

"How about a bath then" Draco compromised with a grin.

"But I'm all dressed" I taunted showing off my outfit. Draco took my hand and pulled me to my bathroom's door.

"I can fix that" he muttered into my hair. I laughed as he squeezed my ass, pushing me by my shoulders as he lead me into the bathroom.

"Draco, I want to celebrate the day, seriously" I smiled laughing as he picked me up and placed me on the sink's counter as if I was a child.

Draco grinned a crooked smile at me "And we will" he teased handing me a tooth brush. "After"

"After what?" I asked putting mint potion paste on the brush then handing the paste to Draco.

"just after" he concluded with a little snap in his voice. The he kissed my cheek and started to brush his teeth. I brushed mine slowly not really wanting to take a shower or a bath. But while Draco brushed his teeth he had turned on the bath and poured in some Jasmine beads which invaded the bathrooms air. Then after he had put his tooth brush away

He took my tooth brush also, I washed my mouth out "You know, I don't really need to take a bath or shower" I mused as I watched him; Draco glared over at me playfully, his hands crawling up my legs suddenly. I grabbed them as they reached for my stockings under my skirt.

"Really" I sighed "Can't you take it alone?" I asked glancing at the very proposing steaming bath.

Draco chuckled and one of his hands broke free from my weak embrace. And to my shock and surprised delight his hands slide over the stockings and into my hot want. "I think I need a partner in this particular morning activities" he explained while one hand rubbed me soft and his second hand pulled the stocks off my legs slowly.

"Well it's not like, I have any-thin-g-g else to do" I moaned out as he rubbed my clit quickly. My hands went to his arm "Draco" I scolded flakily.

"Mebelle" he taunted right back "Take your jumper off please" he teased kissing my lips quickly. I pouted at him, crossing my arms "Mebelle" he warned. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned at me and for a second I knew I should have just done what he asked. His thumb pressed down hard on my clit as his fingers pushed deep into my core. Moaning and scrambling on the counter I grabbed Draco shoulders his eyes playful as he finger curved inside me making me hiss out a breath in shock.

Glancing down at Draco's second hand as he yanked off my second stockings, I paused, spotted Draco member hardening in his boxers, moaning out Draco hand thrusted his finger inside me again. I quickly pulled off the knitted jumper and tang top leaving me in a Red bra and the high waisted skirt. Moaning again I reached down to hold Draco's cock, to pleasure him back.

But he cut off my hands "take off your skirt" he said taking his teasing hands away from me as he put two towels near the bath for us. I frowned at him as I jumped off the counter and slithered out of the skirt throwing it at his back with my feet he turned around to see me. His playful smile was smothered by a look of lust and I knew I should have probably just read the newspaper this morning like I usually would.

"Draco" I mused walking towards him deciding that I wanted to play more than to read about a robbery or killing in Diagon Alley. "Take off your pants" I whispered into his ear and I stepped into the bath, the water relaxing me completely as I sank into the bubbling water.

I wasn't relaxed three seconds before Draco crawled into the bath with me. He lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap. "I will never harm you again" he whispered seriously as his hands trailed patterns on my back "you're my perfect girl" he mused kissing my cheek.

"Draco" I tested letting one of my wet hands trace his jaw, he smiled and kissed me softly. Moaning into his kiss and strangled his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck, chests pressed together I felt him grow against me "_Draco_" I muttered threw our kissing

"Mebelle" Draco replied "We don't have to…" he explained. Making me laugh; he started this, he wasn't going to get out of it that easy. I let one of my hands slip down into the water with Draco hardly noticing because the moment my hand held his member his kissing got rougher. Smirking threw the kiss I positioned him at my entrance "Mebelle?" Draco warned.

I kissed him hard just before I sank down onto his hard wet cock. Moaning out my eyes opened and head reeled back in pleasure "Oh Merlin, Draco" I trembled as he stretched me out. Draco watched me with a look of amusement and pride in his eyes. Growling I splashed water at his face before I started to move on his cock while he growled at me and started too thrusted into my wet want. We moved slowly, but hard and full of heat and passion. We kissed and panted and splashed and laughed.

"I…" I moaned out as Draco's hands moved from my hips to my tits "…Dam it" I hissed out as he fingers pitched my nipple and bit my shoulder blade lightly. My fingers squeezed his back and I let my head fall onto his shoulder as his dick plunged into me, making waves in the bath water from his hurried movements.

Draco hissed out loudly before he lifted me off his lap and turned me away from himself, I was about to protest when he dove deep into me with his hands clasped tightly on my breasts. My head fell back on his shoulder, eye wide and staring up at the ceiling. One of Draco's hands moved to my clit and while the other forced me to look at him, he panted out as we moved together.

Kissing him one of my hands fell lightly on his cheek while the other moved down south to play slowly with his balls, Draco groaned and bit my lip when he felt my hands touch him. Giggling I pulled my face away from Draco with a grin.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that" Draco hissed into my ear before biting and sucking it. The hand he had used to hold my face to his splashed into the water and quickly found my clit, squirming on his cock Draco growled out and grabbed my hips pushing me down onto his cock. Screaming out I felt hot and tingly, moaning and panting Draco forced his dick even further into me, he bit my neck and I reacted his moves from before grabbing his face, I just had to kiss him I had to thank his for what he could do to my body. Draco's hands lifted me from his cock and turned me again midway through our wet open mouth kiss, moving my legs so they were either side of his I sank down on his hard, huge member. Draco kissed me softly before lifting us both from the water and sitting on the edge of the bath, lifting my legs out of the bath I had no control any more but he could push deeper into me.

Draco thrusted into me deeper than he had ever could have in the bath "_Mebelle you're so tight"_ he mumbled as my hands trailed his back and I tried to move my body with his now quickening speed. Panting I moaned out when he thrusted hard into me, I know I was about to cum, he knew it too. Kissing him hard I let the pleasure that had been building up inside me push over the top.

Moaning out I kissed Draco softly. He had cum with me sliding us both into the bath again Draco's heart beat hummed with mine. We were in sync, we were one. We were perfect together, we missed breakfast, and didn't leave my room until near one. Laughing and joking Draco's arm was carelessly over my shoulders as we walked to lunch our bellies rumbling.

"You know" Draco stated as we sat next to each other at the table "We're going to have to start acting more conserved soon"

I laughed and picked up a goblet of juice "What like no laughing in the hallways, and no smiling" I teased. Draco frowned at me for a second before grabbing my hand "Draco I don't care if I act wrongly with you"

"But we need some structure" I sneered at him while grabbing a bowl of soup "you know that" he pointed out.

"how can we act?" I asked letting him explain what he wanted.

"Well we shouldn't act so childish around each other?" he half asked, so I laughed at him.

"We don't act childish Draco" I mused "I don't remember making snow angles or pulling crackers during the holidays do you"

"Mebelle" Draco sighed "I just mean…"

"Draco, Lucius can't see us here, and neither can my father" I pointed out "pretending to be perfect is exhausting"

"But there are eyes and ears in Hogwarts" He claimed as he buttered some bread.

"hmmm, so what do you advice? Do you move back into the boys dorms" His eyes lit up irritated "Because as much as we've hidden that from Snape I doubt it will stay a secret any longer" I said glancing at the door where some of the earlier arrives were walking in, most of the first arrivers were first and second years. "And if you move out then what else? We go back to what it was? Where we never spoke and never laughed?"

"No" Draco snapped "I just meant we shouldn't show us off" he explained confused.

I laughed and winked at Draco "We don't do that already" I teased "Privacy is what I live for" I teased with a grin.

"I just thought…" he muttered eyeing me carefully. I cocked an eyebrow at him, did he want to show 'us' off?

"That maybe we were getting to comfortable kissing in the common room? Don't worry once there more than us in a room or a hallway the public displays will be minimal" Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled back with a cheeky smile not letting him touch me "It's not me you need to worry about slipping up is it Draco" I teased, he pouted at me, I laughed.

He chuckled and we continued eating, well we would have if I hadn't heard a familiar voice bellow out my name. Glancing behind me I found my two 'best' friends – since that was under examination from the lack of everything I had received from the pair of them over the break.

Theodore walked over but Blaise ran, picking me from the Slytherin bench he hugged me hard "Draco?" Blaise breathed out as he let me go "You come back early too?"

"I've been here for a while now" Draco nodded "Mebelle and I have become friendly again" he said in a calm voice. Blaise nodded and sat down beside Draco, moving me away from him to seat in-between Blaise and Theo. Frowning I sat eating my soup, me between the boys was normal, but I wanted to sit next to Draco. Theodore sat down quietly, Blaise and Draco chattered away for a while before Theo spoke up so only I could hear.

"Why was he sitting with you?" Theo asked glaring his so called friend.

"We're friends" I snapped glaring at Theodore, "Thanks for all the letters, I feel oh so loved" standing up I left my half eaten soup and decided I needed to finish some of the essay assigned over the break.

***_REVIEW*_**


End file.
